The CEO and the Secretary
by winchester1D
Summary: Love is a complicated and messy business that even the famed CEO, Gingka Hagane avoids. That is, until a certain brunette comes into his life as his new secretary. This woman is gorgeous, shy, quiet, feisty, and small. She is nothing like the normal woman Gingka Hagane dates. But that doesn't stop him from trying.
1. Prologue

**If you guys are reading A New Start, you know that I've wanted to start this story! I just couldn't wait, I had to write it! **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**I don't own Beyblade. **

**And just to let you know, this story is different from A New Start. Gingka and Madoka's relationship in this is a little…rough? Rocky? Sexual? Oh heck, I don't know. It's just different! Haha. The characters may be a bit different from the show but oh well! I've wanted to write this :) **

**Oh, and no beyblade is in this. It's just the characters!**

**Prologue**

"Madoka Amano, get back here this instant!" Gingka's demanding voice left no room for argument from the woman.

Madoka's hand froze on the door knob, about to open it and storm out of his office. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as desire swirled up inside her. But she had to ignore it. She had to hide the stupid, lustful feelings she had towards him. He was treating her like a child! A boss can't treat her like this!

Gingka grabbed her arm and pulled her further into his office. She stumbled slightly on the black heels she was wearing while her brown, softly curled, hair got in front of her face from the force Gingka's grip had on her. He kept his firm grip on her arm as she squirmed, trying to get away from his grasp. Unfortunately for her, he was just too strong.

"What?" Madoka snarled, looking up at the 6'2 man. She finally yanked her arm away from his grasp and glared up at him.

"You are my secretary, Ms. Amano, and you will do what I say." Gingka growled as he looked down at the younger woman. "I've had it with your disobedience and disrespect towards me! If I tell you not to see that man, you will not see that man! Understand?"

She bit her lip trying to keep herself from screaming at him. After all, she didn't want to lose her job. _When was it his job in deciding who I see or not? _Madoka thought angrily. _You aren't the one to decide who I see or not! _She screamed inside her head, thinking it best that she didn't voice it.

Gingka was close enough that Madoka could feel his warm breath on her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. _He may have tempted me enough to have me in his bed once before, but I was drunk, I didn't really want him…did I? _She pushed aside her other thoughts, realizing that she actually was turned on by his demanding voice… Shaking her head, Madoka put on a fake smile for her CEO.

"Yes, sir," She sneered before storming out of the office, knowing that his golden eyes were on her the entire time.

**If this confused you guys, don't worry, Gingka is not abusive. I would never write that! Haha :) Let me know what you guys think! I'll be posting the first chapter soon. And chapter 12 of A New Start will be posted very soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

**Enjoy X.**

**Chapter 1**

_"__Madoka Amano!" _

Madoka was yanked out of her deep sleep at the sound of her name being called. She jumped into a sitting position, papers going everywhere from her desk. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her heart from racing any longer.

Standing in front of her desk was her best friend and co-worker, Hikaru Hasama with two cups of coffee. Madoka glared at her while she set down the coffees.

Madoka and Hikaru knew each other for about 8 years, going to high school together and soon college. After the two had graduated, they both applied for secretary jobs for the largest stock company in Metal Bay City, Hagane Corporations. And for 2 years, the two have been secretaries for managers of each branch. For Hikaru, her boss was Kyoya. And for Madoka, her boss was Tsubasa.

"Can I help you?" Madoka asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I'm a little busy with work."

"Yeah, cause you looked like you were working _hard_." Hikaru responded with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, I'm surprised you were sleeping." She sat down on Madoka's desk, taking a sip of her coffee. "I got the coffee on the 8th floor. It's the best."

Getting up, Madoka pulled down her pencil skirt and picked up the papers that went flying. "You're an over achiever, Madoka. It's not like you to sleep at work. Unless you had an awesome night last night." Hikaru said with a wink.

"No I didn't sleep with anyone last night, Hikaru. You're such a pervert." Madoka replied, stacking her papers. After organizing her desk, Madoka smoothed down her brown hair that must have gotten messy in her short slumber on her desk.

"What?" Hikaru asked. "If I slept with someone, you'd be the first one I'd tell!"

"I didn't sleep with anyone, Hikaru!" Madoka groaned, placing more papers on her desk. "I haven't slept with anyone since…since-"

"Haru?" Hikaru pondered, peering at her best friend curiously.

"Don't say his name!" Madoka sat back down, immediately becoming uncomfortable at the mention of his name. Bad memories swirled up inside Madoka's head…_All of the kisses, hugs, giving herself to him, was all for nothing… _Shivering from the bad memories, Madoka shook her head. "I didn't sleep with anyone last night. I've just been stressed out about this CEO thing. It's an important interview for me and if I get to work for the CEO, I'd get a huge raise! I really need the money!"

"Oh right, right." Hikaru nodded, remembering the secretary opportunity for the CEO just opened up. "Because working on the top floor of this gigantic, 30 level building is a raise." Madoka rolled her eyes as Hikaru continued. "The old secretary was fired. What was her name? Chi Chi? Le Le?"

"Mei-Mei." Madoka answered, crossing her legs. "We went to high school with her, remember? She was in our cheerleading squad."

"She was?" Hikaru pondered that for a few moments before shaking her head. "Nope. Don't remember her at all."

"What is this really about, Hikaru? Isn't Kyoya, _your boss,_ supposed to see you soon?" Madoka thought aloud as she began to type away on her computer.

"He can wait." Hikaru brushed him off, and got up from the desk, a wide smile on her lips. "I'm taking you to the new club down the street tonight. It's supposed to be _amazing._ Good drinks, great dancing, _sexy guys! _It's gonna be so much fun!" Jumping up and down, Hikaru gasped. "And I'm totally setting you up! You are getting screwed tonight, that's an order! I'm picking you up at 8!"

"Hikaru! It's Thursday, not Friday! We have work in the morning! Not to mention my interview!" Madoka called after Hikaru who ran down the office hall and towards the elevator. "Hikaru!" She scoffed as Hikaru gave her thumbs up before entering the elevator.

Groaning, Madoka sat back down at her desk. Rubbing her temples softly, Madoka sighed. _What if I don't get this job? How am I supposed to pay for my apartment, clothing, and food? I'm in so much debt. _

"Looks like someone needs coffee." A deep, soft voice spoke up in front of her making her jump up softly.

She looked up, finding her boss, Tsubasa standing in front of her desk with a small smile. Straightening up, Madoka coughed awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry, Tsubasa. I've just been having a hard, stressful day, I understand if-"

"Madoka, it's fine, really." Tsubasa smiled, setting down his planner that Madoka always wrote in when they needed to go to important meetings. "We need to attend a big meeting with all of the bosses of each branch _and _the CEO. You want the job for Mr. Hagane, right? Impress him by taking excellent notes!" Tsubasa walked into his office before calling over his shoulder. "It's going to be a _great _day, Madoka! I just know it!"

* * *

"Have you got the planner?" Tsubasa asked nervously as the two rode the elevator up to the 30th floor of Hagane Corporations.

Madoka nodded and held it up. "I need to take amazing notes for tomorrow's interview."

Laughing, Tsubasa nodded. "Good. I have to say, if you get this job I'm gonna miss you as my secretary. You were amazing as my assistant!"

Smiling, Madoka replied. "It's not like I'm working somewhere else. I'll just be a few floors up."

"Have you ever met Mr. Hagane?"

Shaking her head, Madoka shrugged. "I guess I've never needed to see him. I've just worked on the little things of the company not the big things that involved the CEO."

"I actually went to high school with him. Total football player. #1 Quarter back. Females state that he's gorgeous. You're single, right? Now's your chance to impress the business guy." Tsubasa smiled before walking out of the elevator. "Now, let's get this meeting over with."

They walked into the large conference room with most of it already filled up with branch managers and a few receptionists. The long, oak table lay right in the middle of the room, with comfy looking, navy blue seats accompanying. To the front of the room was a large, flat screen TV. And to the side, were large windows that showed the beautiful view of Metal Bay City. Madoka, feeling a bit intimated by this room's size, quickly trailed behind Tsubasa who took a seat at the end of the table.

Right when they sat down, everyone instantly became quiet, making it seem like someone very important walked in. The door to the conference room opened, and _he _walked in. The moment Madoka laid eyes on him, she lost her breath completely. He was _insanely _good looking. He had to be about 6'2 and well-muscled. Gulping, Madoka's eyes trailed down at his suit, noticing that it was tailored nicely and fit him _well. _He was wearing expensive looking shoes, black dress pants, and a tucked in white button-up, a black vest over the white button-up and a black suit jacket over the black vest. He wore a red tie and a red handkerchief that was tucked nicely into his outside chest pocket of his suit.

He had gorgeous golden eyes, tan skin, and tousled dark red hair.

"Wow," Madoka said quietly, her heart racing against her chest.

Madoka caught the eye of Hikaru who was sitting across from her, next to Kyoya. She slyly pointed to Mr. Hagane with wide eyes and gave Madoka thumbs up while mouthing 'HOT.'

He stood at the front of the room and waited for the men to quiet down. Every woman in the conference room was already quiet, stopping everything they were doing to look at him. Including Madoka. But for some reason, he didn't seem to notice all of the attention the females were giving him. Instead, he had a very serious expression on his face, ready to start this meeting.

Madoka, completely unaware that she was still staring at him, dropped her pen loudly. She mentally screamed the moment his golden eyes landed right on her. Blushing deeply, Madoka quickly bent down to pick it up and avoided the intense gaze of the CEO.

_How am I supposed to be his secretary with him right in the other room? I won't be able to focus! _

"The purpose of this meeting is to make sure each branch of this business is not failing their duty."

Madoka crossed her legs at the sound of his deep and authoritative voice, giving her an immediate, strong feeling of ecstasy. Rubbing her lips together, Madoka stared at the planner on the table, too scared to even meet his tempting eyes.

_He probably didn't even notice me! _Madoka told herself, trying to stop herself from acting like a love-struck little girl. _He probably has a lover. How can someone like him _not_ have a lover? _

And so Madoka sat through the entire meeting, completely and utterly sexually frustrated by the man conducting the meeting. She took notes for her boss Tsubasa who seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was the entire time. He glanced over at her occasionally with a worried expression but she would just nod to him, completely quiet.

The moment the meeting was over, Madoka shot up from her desk and tried to walk out as quickly as possible to freeze the moment Tsubasa called for her.

"Madoka, do you want to come here for a sec?" Tsubasa smiled, staying behind while everyone left. "You have to meet the CEO."

_OH GOSH. _Madoka screamed inside her head but nodded to her boss before walking to him and Mr. Hagane slowly.

She chewed on the bottom of her lip nervously as she looked up at Mr. Hagane who was looking down at her with a slight smile.

"This is my secretary, Madoka Amano. Ms. Amano is going to have an interview with you tomorrow about the opening secretary job for you, Gingka." Tsubasa smiled, gesturing towards the 23 year old who stood completely still.

_Stop chewing your lip, its unprofessional! _Madoka scolded herself but stopped the moment Gingka's golden eyes landed down at her lips and then slowly look back up at her, a fiery emotion burning in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Madoka Amano." Gingka stuck out a large hand, shaking it with her small one. "I'm Gingka Hagane."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hagane." Madoka spoke, her voice weak and shaking slightly.

_Aw man, I'm totally ruining my chance! _Madoka thought, chastising her stupid feelings.

"I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow." Gingka smiled, sending butterflies down the woman's stomach. "Tsubasa tells me you are an excellent secretary."

"Thank you." Madoka spoke up, more clearly and loudly.

"Well, I need to go but it was very nice meeting you, Madoka." Gingka nodded a goodbye, grabbing a few papers and walking out of the conference room without a look behind.

"You guys will get along." Tsubasa commented as the two made their way out of the conference room and towards the elevator.

Glancing over to the large office that belonged to Gingka and was down the hall, Madoka pushed her hair back behind her hair in a nervous way. "I hope so."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. :) It's a bit more mature than A New Start, but it's not M material. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**The next chapter of this and A New Start will be up soon! X. **


	3. Chapter 2: Alcohol and Regrets

**Really sorry about the wait, but hopefully this chapter will make it up! :) Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters! **

**Enjoy X.**

**Chapter 2**

At 6 o'clock, Madoka said goodbye to Tsubasa and made her way towards her car. Madoka sighed, finally able to go home after the long, very eventful day at work. _A movie sounds nice…_She thought to herself as she ran a hand through her curled hair.

The only sounds other than the cars outside were her heels clanking against the cement. Madoka stopped the moment she heard other heels clink against the cement at a faster rate than hers. She looked up just in time to see Hikaru run towards her with a huge smile on her face. "Careful." Madoka laughed, seeing Hikaru slightly trip.

"I'm a pro at this, don't worry." Hikaru stated, gripping Madoka's shoulder for support to stop herself from tripping. "Are you ready to party tonight?!"

"Hikaru, I don't know-"

"You are _not _bailing on me! I won't allow it!" Hikaru shook her head as the two walked towards their cars that were parked right next to each other's. "It is our chance to dress and dance like a slut and still get some hot guys!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka opened her car door. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Whatever. We are still doing this." Hikaru replied, opened her car door. "That is why, we are going shopping!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." Hikaru rolled her eyes, pointing to herself and Madoka. "We need to look _hot _tonight."

"You do realize we're 23, right?" Madoka leaned against her car, folding her arms. "It's not like we need to dress like we're meeting _the one _tonight."

"Hey," Hikaru smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Anything could happen."

Groaning, Madoka started to get into her own car. "Fine, I'll follow you to the mall." _So much for the movie tonight…_Madoka grumbled to herself as she started her car.

* * *

After shopping for about an hour, the two girls headed back to Madoka's small apartment to finish getting ready. "You are totally wearing _this one."_ Hikaru smiled as she brought out a black dress that they bought at H&amp;M.

"I'm not wearing that!" Madoka groaned, sitting down on her bed. "It shows more skin than I'm comfortable with!"

"Who cares? It's a _club_! At least try it on!" Hikaru threw the dress into Madoka's arms and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Ugh, I hate you so much." Madoka grumbled as she held the small black dress in her hands.

"You love me." Hikaru laughed looking at her own red dress she bought.

Madoka slipped on the black dress that hugged her body very tightly, ended right under her bottom, and had a sweetheart neckline. Madoka stepped out and waited for Hikaru's opinion.

Hikaru glanced up from her dress and her mouth immediately dropped open. "Oh my gosh, Madoka!"

"It's a little too short." Madoka observed as she tried to pull it down. "I feel like if I bend down, you'll see my butt!"

"Well men will _love _it. You are definitely wearing that!" Hikaru clapped her hands together in excitement. "It's time to do your hair and makeup!"

"I feel like a slut." Madoka muttered as she sat in front of the mirror as Hikaru began to do her hair.

"You look gorgeous, Madoka. Why can't you admit it to yourself that you're gorgeous?"

"Because I'm 23 and I've only ever had 2 real relationships with guys."

Hikaru smiled as she began to curl Madoka's hair. "Well, tonight, I _know _that it will all change."

* * *

Gingka Hagane sat in his office, completely buried with work. It was around 8:30 at night and the CEO hasn't even been home yet. Almost all of the lights were off in the large building of Hagane Corporations, except for his office and a few other bosses working late.

Sighing, Gingka signed off yet another piece of paper when Kyoya, his best friend and colleague, walked in. Sitting in the chair in front of his large, oak desk, Kyoya sighed.

Gingka kept working quietly, expecting Kyoya to speak up. After a few moments of silence, Kyoya finally spoke what was on his mind. "I wanna go out."

"Then go," Gingka stated, not looking up from his work. "It's not like I'm in charge of your social life."

"I want to get drunk and meet women. And you're coming with me."

Stopping his work, Gingka looked up at Kyoya with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"You need it. _Bad." _

"I'm perfectly fine, Kyoya." Gingka grumbled as he looked back down at his work.

"You've been cooped up in this office all day. And I have too. So, to celebrate our excellent work…We are getting laid."

"It's Thursday not Friday, Kyoya. We have work tomorrow. And I have to get all of these interviews done to find my new secretary tomorrow."

"And clearly you need it." Kyoya rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair. "C'mon, we're 25; we deserve a little fun. What ever happened to the ladies' man I knew for 8 years?!"

"Kyoya I haven't changed at all." Gingka responded, his eyes still glued to his work.

"Really," Kyoya folded his arms. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last week." Gingka shrugged casually as if it didn't even matter. "Some receptionist on the 2nd floor. It was a _very_ late and stressful night."

Laughing, Kyoya walked towards the office door. "Yeah, you really haven't changed. C'mon, it'll be nice. Think about all the beautiful girls we could meet!"

Sighing, Gingka leaned back in his chair and looked at his best friend. Kyoya raised his eyebrows, waiting for his final answer. Shaking his head, Gingka got up and grabbed his jacket. "Fine. But only a few drinks, I need to be at work at 7."

"To The Wolf Cave it is." Kyoya smirked as the two left Hagan Corporations.

* * *

The music that was being played was loud and energetic, white and black lights moved around the club giving it a fun and wild atmosphere. Sweaty, drunk bodies pressed up against each other as they danced all out on the dance floor while others sat down on the couches near the walls, kissing or speaking to each other. There was one long bar to the right of the club that was crowded with both men and women.

Two best friends sat at the bar, just coming from dancing, surrounded by alcohol. All too soon, the two females got drunk as quick as possible.

"I need to stop." Madoka hiccupped as she watched the bartender pour yet _another _drink. "We have work in the morning."

"Who cares about work? We can just drink coffee in the morning." Hikaru laughed, spinning in her seat. After drinking a few more drinks, Hikaru bounced in her seat, completely drunk. "I want to go dance." Getting up, Hikaru pulled down her red dress. She stumbled slightly but caught herself and laughed. "Care to join me?"

Shaking her head, Madoka pointed to her drink. "After a few more."

Laughing, Hikaru patted the 23 year old woman's shoulder. "Don't drink too much or you'll end up regretting something tonight."

"Like that'll happen!" Madoka called over her shoulder as Hikaru walked towards the dance floor. She smiled softly before downing the rest of her drink. Sensing someone sitting down next to her, Madoka turned her blue eyes to the left.

A very handsome man, around the age of 24, with brown hair and beautiful green eyes, sat down next to her with a cocky smirk. "Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting all by herself?"

"Waiting for a man like you to join me." Madoka smiled, noticing his beautiful features. She tried to sit up straighter at the presence of such a man but failed because of the alcohol in her system.

Sliding in closer to her, the man's eyes wandered over Madoka's face and body. Smirking, the man glanced up at her. "Sam. Sam Peters."

"Madoka." Madoka replied, looking into his green eyes.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Sam asked, looking down at her empty glass.

"I'd like that, thank you." Madoka smiled as Sam called over the bartender.

And so the two continued their casual conversation as they slowly got even drunker. It seemed as if they knew each other for years, the two were acting so close. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, or perhaps it was the fact that the two were very lonely and had already gotten very appreciative of each other's company.

Realizing that Madoka had a friend who came with her, she glanced over at the dance floor to see Hikaru dancing with a random man. Catching her eyes, Madoka raised her glass as if saying 'nice choice' with the hot man she was dancing with.

She turned back to see Sam lying down a few bills. She slightly pouted, watching him rise up. Noticing her gaze, Sam placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It was great meeting you, Madoka. I hope we can see each other very soon." Madoka smiled in response as she watched the very handsome man walk out of the bar. _Why do I lose every guy I like? _

Across the bar sat two older, very handsome, men in fitting suits and drank glasses of scotch. They spoke to each other softly, not noticing that literally almost every female that walked by gawked at them.

Finally, a woman with enough confidence walked up and began talking to both men. The man that sat on the right soon stood up with her and walked away, leaving the other handsome man to himself. Shaking his head, the man smiled as he took another sip of his scotch.

Noticing the man across the bar, Madoka furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at him drunkenly. The young woman swore he looked familiar, like she's met him before. Because of the alcohol in her system, Madoka shrugged it off and took another gulp of her drink.

Standing up, Madoka fixed her curled hair and walked towards the dance floor to find her friend. She stumbled through the crowd, unable to really stand on her heels, as she glanced around with blurry vision. "H-Hikaru?" Madoka slurred out, her voice dying in the loud music.

Bumping into multiple bodies, Madoka tried to sneak out, determined for another drink. Feeling someone's heavy body bump her back, Madoka stumbled forward. Her eyes naturally closed, knowing that any second her body would hit the ground.

Feeling the wind being knocked from her, Madoka gasped as she hit, not the floor, but another hard surface. She felt large, warm hands hold her shoulders, keeping her from falling.

"Sorry…" Madoka mumbled, her eyes still closed from the expected fall. Opening her eyes, Madoka glanced up and blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus. She stopped the moment her eyes met a pair of the cruelest and most gorgeous golden eyes she has ever seen.

Madoka stared at the man in front of her, unable to stop herself from looking away. _It was the same man from the bar earlier…The man who looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it! _Her thoughts invaded her drunken mind as her lips slightly parted, completely taken back from the handsome face before her.

Intense, golden brown eyes burned into her own as he kept his large hands on her small shoulders. He was tall, around 6'2, very fit and wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Careful," He nodded, finally lifting his hands from her shoulders. She slightly wobbled on her feet, his strong hands not holding her anymore. Madoka continued to stare up at him, completely mesmerized by his looks.

She swore his own eyes trailed up and down her body but she couldn't be sure, she was as drunk as can be. Gulping, Madoka finally came to her senses and shook her head. "T-thank you…"

Madoka dampened her dry lips with her tongue and turned to walk away. She stopped when she heard him speak. "You're welcome. But be careful next time; you might not be so lucky."

She avoided the man's gaze, afraid that she might catch herself gawking at him once more. Madoka nodded in response, chewing on her bottom lip. Turning, she started to walk away when she felt him reach and grab her arm gently.

Madoka gasped in response, her skin tingling uncontrollably as he slowly turned her around to face him. "Can I buy you a drink?" The man asked, placing his hands in his pockets as he stared down at her, his eyes fiercely blazing into hers.

"Uh…" Madoka looked over at the dance floor to find Hikaru was nowhere to be found. Rubbing her lips together, she turned back. "I-I've had a bit too much to drink…"

He smirked slightly before nodding. "I'll see you later then." Madoka took a deep breath as she watched him turn and walk the other direction.

"B-but!" Madoka called out, unable to control her actions or feelings. He turned around, his golden eyes immediately meeting her blue ones. "I do…need a ride home. Would you mind?"

His smirk widened a bit, making Madoka die and go to heaven. Hiding her feelings towards him, she took a deep breath, waiting for his answer. "Okay." She froze the moment he spoke. _He…actually said yes?_

Holding out a hand, the man waited patiently. Reaching out hesitantly, Madoka bit down on her bottom lip. _This is wrong…very wrong…Don't do it, Madoka! Don't get in a car with a stranger! You've already made so many bad decisions tonight! _Ignoring her thoughts, which seemed to be the only thing not drunk, Madoka took his hand, feeling an immediate spark shoot through her body.

As the man led her out of the bar, Madoka looked back desperately trying to find her friend. Not seeing her anywhere, Madoka sighed as she trailed behind the older man, their hands still intertwined. _Just blame the alcohol…_Madoka thought as they walked towards his car. _If you were sober, you would never do this… _

The man opened her door, expecting her to get in. He stared at her surprised when she closed it and leaned against the door with her back. "I've already made so many bad decisions tonight…" She mumbled, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "So…one more wouldn't hurt."

Almost as if he read her thoughts, the man stepped closer to her. She reached for his tie and slowly pulled him closer. Her body immediately ignited on fire the moment his body pressed against hers. Gulping, Madoka slid her arms around his neck as he leaned down towards her. His hard chest pressed against hers as his eyes grew darker with emotion.

Madoka quit breathing altogether the moment his lips captured hers. She fell into shock as his mouth moved perfectly against hers, his hot tongue prying her lips apart. Madoka pushed her hands through his hair as he gripped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. Madoka moaned against his lips, unable to help it as tingles spread throughout her whole body.

It took everything she had to pull her mouth away from his and gasp for air. A kiss like that literally took her breath away in an instant. And she wanted _more. _He bent his head further and started kissing alongside her jaw. He grazed against her throat, his hot kisses started to slowly drive her insane.

_Don't do this, Madoka…You're not this type of girl…_Madoka's thoughts whispered to her in the back of her head but they immediately disappeared the moment their lips connected once more. Wild ecstasy scratched at the bottom of Madoka's stomach, wanting more and more of the man she was kissing. She knew that if they continued any further, she would go home with him tonight and continue what they had started here. Suddenly, Madoka completely forgot about the alcohol she had drank, Hikaru probably looking for her in the club, or the important work interview tomorrow. All she wanted was him, _all of him._ And she knew he wanted the same thing.

Madoka finally came to the conclusion in her head: _One more mistake wouldn't hurt…It's not like this decision is going to affect me later… _


	4. Chapter 3: The Horrible Interview

**Chapter 3 **

Madoka awoke with the most frustrating headache she had ever had. Groaning softly, Madoka moved her hair away from her face and rubbed her temples. "I should not have drank that much alcohol…" She mumbled to herself.

Opening her eyes slowly, Madoka squinted against the sun that slowly rose through the windows. She licked her dry lips that were swollen from all the kissing last night. The woman furrowed her eyebrows, realizing that those weren't her windows…This wasn't her room…_This wasn't her bed!_ Madoka quickly placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

_Oh no…! _Madoka mentally scolded herself for making such a big mistake last night. _Why?! Why couldn't you just walk home?! Or wait for Hikaru?! _

Taking a deep breath, Madoka slowly looked towards the right of her and froze. _Yep, it was definitely the same guy last night._ Trying to not distract herself from his incredibly fit and sexy back, Madoka quietly slipped out from the covers, put on her bra and underwear, and gathered her dress, heels, and purse.

After putting on her dress, Madoka tiptoed from the bedroom and towards the front door. Maneuvering herself around the incredibly large and expensive condo, Madoka glanced around for the front door. Seeing the large door, she softly sighed with relief. Gathering a stronger hold on her heels and purse, Madoka glanced towards the table right next to the front door and immediately froze. There were 4 pictures sitting on the table, revealing who lived here. _And who she slept with last night… _

The familiar tousled dark red hair…The tan skin and golden brown eyes…Her mouth immediately gaped as she stared at the pictures. Her heart hammering against her chest at the realization of who it was, Madoka squeezed her eyes shut. _This can't be happening…I did not sleep with him…I did not sleep with the CEO! I did not sleep with Gingka Hagane! _

Before she could have a panic attack, Madoka opened the front door and walked out, leaving no sign of her or what happened the night before. Putting on her heels, Madoka ran down to the elevator and avoided the gazes of multiple rich people obviously judging her.

She ran a hand through her messy hair as she waited for the elevator to hit the lobby. Placing a hand over her mouth, Madoka shook her head. The 23 year old knew that the rich people in the elevator were staring at her like she was some sort of prostitute, but that was the least of her concerns.

_Did I seriously…sleep with the CEO?! The man who is going to interview me for the secretary job TODAY?! The man who I might work for?! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! _Madoka thoughts ran wild throughout her mind as the elevator finally reached the lobby.

Stumbling out from the elevator, she squinted against the sun's rays. Her head felt like it was being hit by a hammer while being shoved into a large bell, but she didn't care for that at the moment. All she could think about was the gigantic mistake she made and how the heck she was going to get out of it.

Standing on the sidewalk near the street, Madoka whistled for a taxi. Once she was in, Madoka buried her head in her hands, avoiding any eye contact.

"Walk of shame, eh?" The taxi driver asked with the cock of his eyebrow. "One night stands are the worst."

"You have no idea." Madoka mumbled, rubbing her forehead as the hangover seemed to have gotten worse.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Who'd you sleep with?" The man asked curiously.

Usually she would question why the man was so nosy but right now, she needed to talk to _anyone. _"The CEO of the company I work for. Possibly my new boss."

The man's eyes opened wide at her comment. Laughing slightly, the taxi driver shook his head as he pulled up to Madoka's apartment. "That really sucks. Good luck, miss."

"Thanks," Madoka groaned as she opened the door and got out. Reaching in her purse, Madoka pulled out the money but the taxi driver shook his head.

"I don't need it," The man smiled politely. "Good luck with everything."

Madoka smiled with a slight nod before turning for her apartment. Once she was in, she kicked off her heels and fell on top of her bed with a grunt. "Shame on you, Madoka. Shame on you." She mumbled to herself.

Just in time, the alarm clock on her nightstand went off, signaling that she needed to head for work. Moaning, Madoka turned it off with her foot and lied there for a few more moments. "I'm so screwed."

Finally sitting up, Madoka rubbed her nose as she watched the sun rise into the sky. Running a hand through her hair, the woman wiped away a small tear that fell from her eye. _How am I going to get the job now? I'm gonna go bankrupt! I desperately needed that job, and of course I had to go ruin my chances! _

Feeling her phone vibrate on the bed, Madoka reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Well hello to you too, grumpy." Hikaru laughed softly through the phone. "Want to meet for coffee? By the way, I'm so _mad at you, Madoka Amano!"_ Madoka flinched at her tone. The hangover was not helping at all; she felt like sleeping the rest of the day. Or week. Or _year._ And completely avoid the situation that she had to face today at work.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you contact me at all?! I thought you got kidnapped or something! I lost you for five seconds and you disappear! You are telling me _everything _when we meet up!"

"Not so loud, Hikaru." Madoka whispered, gripping the bridge of her nose. "I'm fighting a hangover."

"I told you, you shouldn't have drunk that much last night! You could've made a huge mistake!"

Madoka rolled her eyes; _but I did make a huge mistake last night. _Trying to forget about it, Madoka shook her head. "I'll meet you in 30."

"Okay." Hikaru concluded.

Getting up, Madoka took medicine to help with the hangover and quickly got ready. Curling her hair after the shower, Madoka quickly applied her usual makeup and made her way to her closet. Chewing on her lip, she tapped her foot against the carpet as she looked over all her options.

_What do I wear to an interview that says, 'please still consider me for the job even though I had drunk sex with you last night?' _Madoka's eyes then landed on a sky blue blouse. Shrugging, Madoka grabbed it and completed it with a black pencil skirt and black heels.

After she was ready, Madoka stared at herself in the mirror. "Don't screw this interview up. This is purely professional, so just act like it didn't happen…You can do that." Madoka nodded to herself before grabbing her things and heading out the door.

Putting on sunglasses, Madoka tried her best to avoid her incredibly painful hangover as she drove towards her and Hikaru's favorite coffee shop, Coffee Bean.

* * *

"Hikaru…" Madoka groaned, looking down at her coffee. Madoka's head still hurt like crazy and secretly, her body was a bit sore as well. _What a night…_

"I know that face." Hikaru pointed towards Madoka, taking a sip of her coffee. "It's your 'I made a huge mistake and I don't know what to do' face! So…what did you do?! Was this mistake the reason you disappeared last night?"

Rubbing her lips together, Madoka peeked up at Hikaru through her eyelashes. Furrowing her eyebrows, Hikaru stared at Madoka for a few moments. _How am I supposed to tell my best friend I had the most amazing, completely drunk, sex last night with the CEO? _Madoka thought to herself.

"I did a bad thing." Madoka mumbled, picking at her blueberry muffin.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Hikaru replied but Madoka quickly shook her head. "You would never do a _bad thing. _It's just not like you."

"No, I did a _really _bad thing…" _Even if I enjoyed it so much… _

"Fine, I'm listening." Hikaru smiled, leaning closer to Madoka to hear her voice.

"What would you say, if I had too much to drink last night and kinda, sorta…kissed someone…?" Madoka chewed on her bottom lip. "But then it felt _really _good to kiss him so, one thing led to another and I had…sex with him…?" Her voice broke into a whisper as she placed her hands on her cheeks, even shocking herself by her statement.

Hikaru blinked, obviously not thinking that the situation was that bad. But then again, it could all change just by the person she slept with. Voicing her thoughts, Hikaru studied her best friend. "And the person you slept with is…?"

"Gingka Hagane." Madoka looked down at her hands, prepared for her freak-out.

"Wait…" Hikaru placed her coffee down and sat up straighter. "Gingka Hagane…why does his name ring a bell?!" Madoka looked at Hikaru, waiting for her to figure it out instead of saying it herself.

Hikaru immediately gasped before looking down at her best friend. Her purple eyes were completely wide with shock and realization. "Gingka Hagane…as in the _fricken CEO of the company we work for?! And the person you are going to see today for an interview to work for him?! That _Gingka Hagane?!"

Squeezing her lips together, Madoka nodded furiously earning a scoff and a long look from Hikaru.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Hikaru mumbled, staring at Madoka for an incredibly long time. "I…cannot _believe you!_ I mean, _Madoka Amano_, the girl who refuses to ever do anything remotely close to one night stands, had sex with the CEO." Sitting up straighter, Hikaru smirked. "So….how was it?"

"Hikaru," Madoka groaned, taking another long gulp of her coffee. "I'm not gonna tell you about that-"

"Oh come on," Rolling her eyes, Hikaru stood up along with Madoka. "I'm your best friend."

Looking around, Madoka took a deep breath as they walked towards their cars. "Fine…" Madoka waited until they were by their cars to continue their conversation. "It was…absolutely amazing."

"Really?!" Hikaru laughed, folding her arms. "Nothing compared to any of the other guys you slept with?"

"I only slept with one other man, Hikaru. But comparing Haru to Gingka…Gingka was ten times better." Madoka whispered, feeling completely dirty talking about this. "Anyway, I'm not talking about this anymore-"

"Are you sore anywhere?"

"Hikaru!" Madoka gasped, placing her hand on Hikaru's mouth. "We are not gonna talk about this!"

"So you are." Hikaru smiled mischievously. "Wow if he's that good I might need to-"

"Oh please shut up, Hikaru." Madoka groaned as she shook her head. "This is totally inappropriate-"

"Unless you call dibs on him, I'll back off." Hikaru shrugged, laughing at Madoka's reaction.

Shaking her head, Madoka looked across the street in thought. Hikaru raised her eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"Fine, dibs." Madoka stated quickly before getting into her car.

* * *

Madoka bounced her leg up and down as she stared down at the papers in her hand. Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka pursed her lips. _Was this enough? _Madoka thought to herself, looking at the recommendations from her previous bosses and her resume.

She glanced up at the sound of a door being opened which made her blood immediately run cold. The woman before her walked out of Gingka's office with a sad expression on her face.

"Good luck," The woman stated to Madoka who only looked even more like a deer in the head lights.

Gulping, Madoka bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at her papers. She was the last woman going in for the interview; it was 5:30 on a Friday night, which meant that everyone was about ready to go home for the weekend. All day she tried to focus on her normal work but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

All she could think about was the night before, Gingka Hagane, and the interview that may as well decide her fate in this city. Hikaru tried comforting her by saying things like, 'if you enjoyed it that much, I'm sure he did too. Maybe he'll pick you because of that?'

Shaking her head at the thought, Madoka looked over at the receptionist on the last floor who was staring at her.

"You can go in now." The receptionist stated before typing away on the computer once more.

Madoka gulped as her big blue eyes landed on the large doors that led to Gingka's office. Taking a deep breath, Madoka stood up slowly and walked. She reached for the door knob hesitantly, immediately holding in her breath.

_I don't know if I can do this…_Madoka thought to herself, feeling her heart beat grow faster and faster. _No. Stop being a baby, Madoka! You want and need this job! It's purely professional and last night was a mistake! _

Feeling a surge of confidence, Madoka opened the door and shut it behind her once she walked in. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Madoka immediately recognized the same exact smell that was all over her last night. She tried not to smile,_ because it smelt incredible and brought amazing memories,_ but failed. Luckily, he wasn't even looking at her.

"Come in and take a seat." Gingka ordered, not even looking up from his work.

Trying to ignore the feelings that she felt once she heard his deep, husky, and demanding voice, Madoka walked in and sat down as quietly as possible. _Maybe he won't even realize it's me? We were both very drunk last night, how could he remember me? Then again, it was night to remember that's for sure…Wait, what are you saying?! Focus, Madoka! Focus! _

She glanced down at the nice and shiny, brown oak desk, noticing the expensive looking plate. _Gingka Hagane: Owner &amp; CEO of Hagane Corporations. _

Madoka waited patiently for him to speak but he just continued working, without even paying attention towards the woman. She looked at him for a moment, noticing that even when he sat down, he had a powerful stance. The 23 year old felt intimidated by him, even if she was just sitting in his office.

"I assume you have your resume and recommendations?" Gingka finally spoke up, while his eyes were glued to a paper he was signing.

"Yes," Madoka stated quietly, worried that he might recognize her.

Holding out his left hand, Gingka waited while he continued writing something down. The moment her eyes landed on his hand, Madoka's heart raced remembering his hands all over her body last night. _Stop it…_Madoka scolded herself before handing him the papers.

After grabbing the papers from her, Gingka placed them on his desk and continued working. Pouting, Madoka watched as he paid no attention to her. _This isn't how an interview is supposed to go! _She thought before crossing her legs, impatiently waiting for him to continue with the interview.

A few minutes passed by, causing Madoka to inwardly growl at the man in front of her. _This is an interview, not the DMU! _

"This is an interview right?" Madoka spoke up, unable to hold in her fury any more. "I expected questions. Not just watching you work. I know you're the CEO, but that still doesn't give you the right to just ignore me the entire time I'm in here! I need this secretary job for the money and you ruined it for me by just sitting there working! I understand that you have been through a lot of interviews, but that doesn't make the last one, _my interview, _any different. I deserve your respect and attention!" Madoka immediately clamped her mouth shut, regretting the moment she even opened her mouth. _Oh no…Why would you do that, Madoka?! You can't say that to the CEO of the company! You just ruined it! The job is long gone!_

Biting on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything else, Madoka watched with wide eyes as Gingka slowly lifted his head. She stared into his golden brown eyes, worried that he might yell at her for saying such things. Madoka wanted to quickly apologize for acting out, but yet…she didn't…_He deserved everything! _

She softly whimpered as his eyes stared at her with intensity and such authority, it made her want to squirm and run away. Feeling the sudden desire she felt last night towards him, Madoka squeezed her legs together.

_You seriously can't be wanting him now…not right now! _Madoka scolded herself as she watched Gingka slowly lean back in his chair. She gulped as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at her with a blank expression.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked suddenly, his deep, demanding voice sounding throughout the large office.

"2 years…" Madoka answered in a suddenly small voice, much different from the one she used to yell at him.

"And when did you graduate college?" Gingka asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Taking back by the question, Madoka furrowed her eyebrows. "2 years ago."

"You're very young then, if you're right out of college." Gingka commented, as his golden brown eyes looked her up and down.

_I'm 23…_Madoka mentally commented before he spoke once more.

"Working here…has this been your only job?"

Rubbing her lips together, Madoka nodded quickly. _Does he want experience? I'm sure he does, who wouldn't? I'm not experienced; he's not gonna want to hire me! Then again…he's not even gonna want to hire me after that stunt I just pulled! _

Nodding slowly, Gingka studied Madoka for a few moments. Out of habit, Madoka bit down on her bottom lip as she waited. She watched, completely tense, as his eyes slowly made their way down to her lips. Madoka immediately stopped biting her lip, realizing that it may have looked unprofessional.

_You just keep ruining your chances…don't you? _Madoka mentally told herself.

She froze as she watched him stand up suddenly, revealing his 6'2 height and muscular frame. Madoka eye's followed as he made his way around his desk and across the room. Realizing that he was opening the door for her, Madoka stood up, completely defeated. Pouting slightly, Madoka's heart sank as she slowly walked up to him. Gingka stared down at the woman, holding the door open for her and waited patiently.

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Hagane." Madoka whispered, looking up at him.

"I will look over your resume and recommendations tonight. If you get the job, you will be notified during the weekend." Gingka stated causing Madoka to nod once.

His eyes wandering, Gingka stated: "Have a good weekend, Ms. Amano."

Madoka turned around to face him but he had already shut the door to his office. _Great…_Madoka kicked the ground in defeat. Looking up, the woman noticed that most of the lights have been turned off. _Everyone must've left for the weekend…_

Wrapping her arms around herself, Madoka sighed. _I really screwed that up. _Collecting her things, Madoka walked out into the cold night. Buttoning up her jacket, Madoka looked up into the sky and noticed all of the clouds. Winter was coming, and it was coming soon. She usually was excited for the winter, but right now…she just couldn't commit herself to smile about it.

Wiping a small tear from her face, Madoka walked towards her car in a disappointed and depressive mood.

Little did she know that a certain man, still in the building on the top floor, was staring down at her through the windows. Sighing, the man shook his head as a small smirk grew on his face.

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about…" He whispered as he watched Madoka get into her car and drive away into the cold, dark night.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) The next one will be posted soon, as well as A New Start! **


	5. Chapter 4: Day One Part l

**Really sorry about the wait, but I hope you guys are glad that I'm updating! :D **

**I don't own the characters. And please excuse the typos! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 **

The weekend was pure torture.

Completely caught up in the outcome of the interview, Madoka felt that there was no hope for her getting the job. Some other woman was bound to have a better interview than her. They were probably prettier; more experienced, and _didn't _sleep with Gingka the night before.

Throughout the entire weekend, Madoka kept checking her emails and phone calls, secretly hoping that she somehow got the job. She tried watching movies, eating, sleeping, exercising, but nothing worked. All she could think about was how bad the interview went and how she's gonna have to live in a box on the street for the rest of her life.

Pacing back and forth, Madoka tapped her cell phone on her thigh all the while humming to herself. Licking her dry lips, she glanced out towards the city view from her apartment window and sighed, seeing the sun slowly begin to set.

It's Sunday night. That's it, she's lost all hope.

Running towards her couch, Madoka opened up her lap top and checked her email for the 30th time that day. Seeing nothing, Madoka closed her lap top and leaned back on her couch. Folding her arms across her chest, Madoka stared at the blank T.V. screen in front of her.

"I'm never gonna get this job." She mumbled to herself, her lips growing into a pout. _Why did you have to yell at him during the interview, Madoka? You completely ruined it. _

Needing to distract herself, Madoka stood up, grabbed her black flats and jacket, and walked out of her apartment. Taking in a breath of cold air, Madoka buttoned up her jacket and walked towards her car.

The Christmas music blasting on the radio, Madoka drove towards her favorite coffee place, Coffee Bean. Her thoughts running wild, she tapped her thumbs against the steering wheel and kept an eye around the street. Maybe if she saw Gingka she could apologize…?

Madoka shook her head. That would not work; it would make her seem weak and fragile. No boss wants to hire a woman like that. Sighing, the 23 year old turned up the Christmas music and pressed her foot on the gas heading towards Coffee Bean.

Once inside, Madoka ordered her favorite hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and sat down near the window. While taking a sip of her drink, Madoka typed away on her phone, telling Tsubasa the entire list of available secretary's for him, just in case she still got the job.

"It's, uh, Madoka, right?" A deep voice interrupted her work causing the woman to look up from her phone. She raised her eyebrows, expecting some random man, but stopped when she recognized him immediately. The electric green eyes. The brown hair. The signature smile.

_It's the guy from the bar!_ _Sam Peters! _

"Sam?" Madoka smiled; surprised that she actually saw the man again after that night. _And here I'd thought I would never see him again. _Madoka thought to herself as she stared up towards Sam.

Nodding, Sam smiled down at her, giving her immediate butterflies. "It's nice to see you again, Madoka. I was hoping I'd bump into you one day." Glancing down at the empty seat in front of her, Sam raised his eyebrows. "May I?"

"Of course," Madoka set her phone to the side and leaned in closer. Ignoring her racing heart, Madoka rubbed her hands together. "I'd thought I'd never see you again."

"After meeting you, I regretted not getting your phone number. You are a beautiful woman, Madoka. And it's a pleasure to get to know you." Sam took a sip of his coffee and fixed his tie he was wearing. Once he set down his coffee, Sam smiled at Madoka, his green eyes brightening with emotion.

Blushing, Madoka placed her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "Thank you." Grabbing a piece of paper from her purse, Madoka jotted down her number. "Here."

Handing him the paper, the woman smiled shyly. She blushed even heavier the moment their fingers brushed against each other. "I'd love for you to call me." She whispered her blue eyes boring into his green ones.

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it the moment her phone started ringing. Cursing her phone, Madoka reached for it and stopped. The number was unrecognizable. She's never even seen it before! _Who was calling me? _

Furrowing her eyebrows, Madoka hit talk and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Madoka Amano?" A deep, raspy voice asked on the other line causing the woman to shiver deeply.

It was the same voice that haunted her thoughts every day and night. The same voice that whispered in her ear the night he made her his, because of the alcohol. The same voice that turned her on with every word he spoke. The same voice that belonged to the CEO of Hagane Incorporations. _Is this…Gingka? _

Coughing, Madoka smiled politely at Sam who smiled in return and mouthed 'I'll wait.' _What a sweet man. _She thought to herself before straightening out her posture, realizing that Gingka was still on the other line.

"Yes, this is she." Madoka stated weakly, her voice shaking with every word.

_Why was he calling me? Does this mean I got the job?!_

"This is Gingka Hagane. I'm calling because of the interview we had two days ago?"

She mentally wanted to run out the door screaming when all of the memories came flooding into her mind. She yelled at him during the interview…And he treated her like a child… It wasn't a good interview. At all. So, why was he _calling _her?

Her legs turned into jelly when she listened to his voice but she couldn't fall apart right in front of Sam. She had to wait until she got home to scream at herself for being so deeply attracted to the CEO. It was very wrong and totally unprofessional. _No matter what she felt. _

"Yes," Madoka mumbled, looking down at her hot chocolate as she waited for the deep voice to speak again. It made her feel…_alive. _It was as if he was a drug and she couldn't do anything without it. Shaking her head softly, Madoka bit down on her lip. _Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about. _

"I've called to inform that you were the best fit for the secretary job. Congratulations, Ms. Amano. You report to my office tomorrow at 7 am. Don't be late and be _prepared_. I'm a very demanding man."

Her mouth fell open the minute he hung up on her. That was very quick and rude. What's his problem? Is he bipolar or something? Or is he just very professional and serious?

_Wait…did I just get the job?! _Madoka stared at the phone, completely dumbfounded.

Sam's voice brought her from her crazy thoughts. "What was that about?"

Blinking widely, Madoka looked up at Sam and smiled weakly. "I…got the job."

Smirking, Sam looked down at her lips and then up into her eyes. "For what?"

"Working for the CEO for Hagane Incorporations." She whispered, staring at her phone as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. _She's gonna work for the man she slept with a few nights ago. The man she's gonna be forced to see every day. The man she can't escape from, who seems to get her feelings all tied together. She's gonna work for the man who she is very attracted to but couldn't admit it to anyone. _

"Whoa, working for Gingka Hagane himself?" Sam blinked in shock. "That's very big, Madoka. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah," Madoka laughed softly. Standing up suddenly, Madoka grabbed her drink and keys. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Holding up a hand, Sam smiled. "It's okay. I'll call you later, Madoka."

Kissing his cheek, Madoka waved goodbye before running out the door and towards her car.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hikaru mumbled as she slowly walked towards the door. Yawning loudly, Hikaru opened the door and jumped back when Madoka came charging into her apartment.

"I got the job." Madoka turned and stared at her best friend who had no make-up on and her hair was up in a messy bun. "I got the job!"

Hikaru gasped. "Wait, _what?!"_

"I was at Coffee Bean when he called me personally to tell me I got the job. I have to report to his office tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp. He said he was a very demanding man, which means-"

"Whenever he wants sex you give him it!" Hikaru but in, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh my gosh, tell me all about it when he screws you hard on his desk!"

"Hikaru!" Madoka screamed, blushing madly. "I was gonna say that he needs a lot of work done and I have to help him with it! Goodness, is your mind always dirty?"

Shrugging tiredly, Hikaru walked into her kitchen while Madoka sat down at the counter. "I'm so scared. What if he fires me on the first day? What would I do?"

"Calm down, he won't fire you on the first day. He picked you out of tons of women so obviously he wants you as his secretary. You must've fit the job well." Looking up from a cookie she was about to eat, Hikaru winked. "Having sex with him worked."

Smacking the side of Hikaru's head, Madoka blushed. "Stop it!"

Laughing, Hikaru broke the cookie into two and gave one half to Madoka. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Madoka. You gotta text me the entire day and tell me _in detail _what happens."

"Believe me I will," Madoka smiled softly as she stared at the cookie in her hands. "Tomorrow's gonna be a _very _interesting day."

* * *

Gripping onto her purse, Madoka watched as the elevator slowly made its way up to the top floor. "You can do this…" Madoka took a deep breath the moment the elevator dinged at 30.

She walked right by the CEO's office and towards the break room to quickly grab a coffee to start her first morning working with him. She was nearly past the room when her name got called.

"Madoka Amano."

Her heart dropped at the sound of his voice. Slowing down her steps, Madoka looked back and stared at the open oak doors that led to his office. _Couldn't I get my coffee _before _I had to face you? _Madoka grumbled to herself as she pulled down her pencil skirt in nervousness.

"Come in here," Gingka ordered, his demanding voice filling up the entire floor.

Squeezing her eyes shut while she took a deep breath, Madoka turned back around and strutted into his office, stopping right before his desk. She mentally wanted to fall onto the floor; he looked even more handsome than before. _Why does he have to be so handsome?! It's gonna be the death of me! _

He looked at her through his golden eyes in a way that either made her want to kiss him right there or run away screaming. Gingka eyed her a moment before finally opening his mouth.

"Here's a pile of invoices that I need you to take care of right away. Your office is left of mine where I left my schedule for today, the files that need sorting, and some _necessities_ you need to be my secretary." Handing her a pile of papers, Gingka then handed her a black planner, and a mini laptop. "These are for keeping track of everything I need to accomplish like meetings or calls. You need to keep these by you, along with your phone, so I can contact you 24/7 with important information. You must answer at all times or so help me; I will come over to your house and make you write it down yourself. You must be prepared for late nights and different travels that you will be taking with me. I have a meeting today at 12 with a very important man, so I need you to escort him up to the conference room at the right time and welcome him. I do not want him to be uncomfortable in anyway or we will lose our sale. I will keep you informed through the day, so get everything done as quickly as you can. Understood?"

Shivering with fear, Madoka nodded once. "Yes, Mr. Hagane."

Eyeing her once more, Gingka turned and stared down at his computer. When Madoka didn't move, he looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"You seem perplexed." He mumbled, observing her.

"I…just have a question." Madoka held onto all of the papers, mini laptop, and black planner tightly. "Why did you hire me?"

"Didn't you _want _to be hired, Ms. Amano?" He asked, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding immediately, Madoka stopped and thought about it. After a few moments of thinking, she shrugged. "I just thought…I had a terrible interview. I mean, I yelled at you. And actually _really_ wanted to smack you."

"I hired you because you fit the job well." He answered, straightening up his blue tie. "You need the experience and I thought that this job would help you gain that." Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Plus it wouldn't be the first time a woman wanted to smack me."

Smiling softly, Madoka nodded once before turning and walking out of his office. She was almost out when he called after her again.

"Ms. Amano, could you get me a coffee on the 8th floor? It's the best; I need two creams and one sugar packet with it."

Madoka turned her head and noticed that he was back to typing away on his computer. "Yes, Mr. Hagane."

* * *

Once Madoka got the coffee for her boss and hers as well, she made her way back to the top floor. She casually strolled into Gingka's office, which he didn't seem to mind, and set the coffee on his expensive looking desk.

"Anything else, Mr. Hagane?" She asked as she stepped to the side.

"One more thing-"He started but there was a soft knock on the door, causing him to stop immediately. Gingka nodded towards Madoka, telling her to answer the door.

She took a few steps back the moment Kyoya strutted in. Smiling shortly, Kyoya placed a few papers on his desk and folded his arms.

"The reports are in on the west branch." He stated as he looked over at Madoka and gave her a once over. "Looks like you got your new secretary. She looks fit for the job."

Glaring, Madoka cocked a hip to the side. "I'm standing right here. You can't just talk about me when I'm here."

"Feisty too," Kyoya chuckled softly before turning back to Gingka and gave him a wink. "She's gonna be good company to keep on late nights."

Grumbling, Madoka made her way towards the doors when Gingka stopped her. "I need you to fax these papers, Ms. Amano. After that you need to get started on everything I assigned you." Taking the papers from him, Madoka gave Kyoya glare before mumbling: "Yes, sir."

She ignored the intense stares from both men and stormed out of the office, prepared to start on the piles and piles of work.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading X. **


	6. Chapter 5: Day One Part ll

**Really sorry about the wait, but I made this chapter extra-long so I hope you enjoy it. :)It might be a bit intense for younger readers, so I would recommend you skip over it.**

**Enjoy! X.**

**Chapter 5**

Sitting down at her new desk, Madoka smiled. It was definitely a better office than the one she had before. She had her own room, for one, and it was bigger and more advanced.

To the right side, was a large oak book case pressed against the wall, filled with different types of books and folders. To the left were a sleek modern black couch and a clear table in front of it. Her desk was in the back of the room, right in front of the two large windows that showed the view of the city.

"This is great." She sighed as she leaned back on her comfortable chair. Looking around at the room, Madoka decided that she definitely needed to decorate. It seemed way too…_professional._ Not like home. It definitely needed some cute pillows or something. Deciding that she would stop by the store later, Madoka smiled. _It's gonna look so cute after I'm done with it! _

Remembering her work, Madoka logged onto the computer and started on the invoices she was assigned.

* * *

A few hours later, Madoka felt her fingers cramping up from all of the invoices she had to type into the computer. Leaning back on her comfortable chair, Madoka stretched out her sore body with a groan.

She had already taken care of everything else Gingka assigned her, so all she had left were the painfully boring invoices. And she still had about 10 more to go.

After a loud yawn, she glanced at the clock on her computer and mentally screamed. It was 11:55. 5 minutes before the very important meeting Gingka informed her of. She was supposed to great the man coming at the front doors!

"Crap!" Madoka cursed quickly standing up, grabbing her iPhone and sprinting out the door. Looking to her right, Madoka sighed loudly seeing that his office door was closed, giving her just the right time to quickly leave towards the elevator.

She froze the moment she heard a soft giggle belonging to a woman come from his office. _Did he have a girl in there? _Staring at the closed door, Madoka couldn't help but feel twinge of pain as her heart squeezed at the sound of the girls flirty giggle.

Shaking her head, the woman scolded herself for being even slightly effected by that. Madoka turned back around and closed her eyes for a second before turning her focus back on her task.

Running in her heels, Madoka pressed the elevator door repeatedly and tapped her foot against the floor. Folding her arms, she stared up at the screen that said which floor the elevator was on. It was still on 4! _26_ more levels before it reached hers!

After about 2 minutes of waiting, Madoka growled. She turned, about to head for the stairs, when the elevator dinged signaling that it was finally here. Praising technology, Madoka quickly got on and pressed the lobby.

Once she finally got to the lobby, she ran towards the front doors and stopped. Madoka fixed up her hair and straightened out her back as she waited for the man to come walking in any minute. A minute later, an older man, around the age of 50, came strolling in with a cocky smirk on his aging face.

"Welcome to Hagane Incorporations," Madoka smiled politely but mentally wanted to punch the man in the face since he was clearly checking her out. "I'm Madoka, Mr. Hagane's secretary and I'll be escorting you up to the conference room."

"Excellent." The man's smirk grew, giving him an even jerkier appearance. "My name is Ken Honda. If I'd known a pretty little lady like yourself was going to escort me to the meeting, I'd definitely have dress better." Madoka wanted to vomit the moment he winked at her.

Turning, she walked towards the elevators with Ken walking behind her. Pressing the button, Madoka glared at the closed doors as she heard him softly moan. She noticed in the corner of her eye, his eyes wandering up and down her body.

Shaking her head, she stomped into the elevator and pressed 30. Madoka folded her arms as she watched the elevator slowly hit each floor one by one.

"So will you be escorting me back down after the meeting?" He asked suddenly, a devious expression in his blue eyes. "I'd love to take you out to lunch to thank you for such _great_ service."

Madoka smiled bitterly. "I'm sure my boss wouldn't allow it."

"Oh come on," Ken shook his head as he reached forward. Madoka stepped back as his arm reached across from her and pressed the stop button on the elevator. "What are a few minutes? You have time for me; Mr. Hagane can just wait."

Panic slowly hinting at her heart, Madoka pressed her back against the wall as the man turned and stared at her with a deep lust.

"Mr. Hagane is gonna wonder where you are." Madoka growled, as she pushed past him and pressed the start button again, however her hands were shaking with fear. "We can't be late."

She heard Mr. Honda laugh softly to himself as he took a few steps back. "Okay."

When the elevator doors opened with a ding, Madoka practically ran from the elevator and towards the office. She glanced behind her to see Ken strutting behind her, taking his own sweet time. Growling at the man, the 22 year old turned and ran into a hard surface with a thud.

She thought it was the wall, which would be incredibly embarrassing, but when she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a blue tie with a black suit jacket buttoned in front of it. Gulping, Madoka slowly looked up until she was practically staring at the ceiling.

She met a pair of serious golden eyes that were hinted with a sort of emotion that reminded her the night they shared a few days ago. Stepping out of the way, Madoka brushed off her skirt and avoided his intense gaze. Her heart screamed desperately to have his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed against hers but she tried her best to hide the desire.

"He's here." She mumbled, gesturing down the hall where Ken came striding up.

"Mr. Hagane!" Ken smiled, extended his hand to shake with Gingka's. "It's been a while. Tell me, how is the little blonde you're seeing?"

Smiling sheepishly, Gingka shook his head. "Ended it a few months ago."

"Oh that's a shame." Mr. Honda shook his head; however a smile was still hinted on his lips. "She definitely was easy on the eyes." Looking over at Madoka, Ken smiled. "Almost as pretty as this little one."

Folding her arms across her chest, Madoka turned and walked down the hall to leave the two men. However, she heard Ken still talking about her, his loud voice ringing through the office. Huffing with anger, Madoka shut her office door and closed her eyes.

"This day could not get any worse." Madoka mumbled leaning her back against her office door while she listened to the two men talking before heading into the conference room.

Before she was going to head back to her desk, Madoka stopped, hearing someone not-so-quietly stumble down the hall. Opening her door, she peeked out and saw a pretty blonde hurrying to pull down her skirt.

The blonde quickly patted down her wild hair and looked behind her. Her red lip stick was smeared as if she were kissing someone intensely for a past few minutes. Meeting Madoka's blue eyes, the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Mind telling no one?" The blonde asked with an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "My boss would kill me if he found out I went up to the 30 level to _meet _with Mr. Hagane. You're his secretary, right? Could you contact my boss, he's on the 2nd floor, and tell him I had to deliver some papers up on the 20th floor?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes and tell her to do it herself, Madoka folded her arms. "How much do you come up here?"

_I guess our one-night stand was just a _one-night stand_. Nothing else; I can clearly see by the blonde trying to walk away when they clearly had sex just a few minutes ago. Does he do this often? Sees every girl in sight and flirts his way in between their legs? If so, I'd be so disappointed with myself for falling for his trick. Stupid, Madoka. _

"You're new here, aren't you?" The blonde smiled with her messy lipstick and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "The old secretary would see me every other week."

Mentally gagging at the fact that she comes up that much to…_meet _with Gingka, Madoka nodded. The blonde laughed softly and stepped up to Madoka. She was taller than Madoka by a few inches and stared down at her almost condescendingly.

"My name's Rina. You look like you just stepped out of college and you're a little_ too_ innocent so I'll make this as clear as possible: Every other week, I'll be meeting with Gingka to do some business. You could really just start calling us a couple."

_He slept with me a few days ago; I don't think he thinks you're a couple if he did that. _Madoka thought to herself, glaring at the older woman. "Fine. I don't care."

Stepping backwards, Madoka turned around and headed for her office to avoid Rina completely. Madoka stopped when Rina called after her.

"You shouldn't get in my way. So I'll stay out of yours."

Rolling her eyes, the 22 year old shut her office door and walked slowly to her desk. "I was wrong. It just got even worse." Madoka mumbled as she sat down on her chair and sighed.

_This was going to be a long day…_

* * *

Finally, around 5 o'clock, Madoka signed out of her computer and collected her things. Grabbing the planner and new iPhone Gingka had given her, Madoka turned off her office lights. Walking down the hall, she gently knocked on the large oak doors and waited for his voice.

"Come in," His husky, deep voice rang in her ears seconds after he spoke.

Trying to stop her shiver and racing heart, Madoka opened it and peeked her head in. "Is it okay if I head out now?"

Looking up from his computer, Gingka stared at Madoka for a few intense moments. "Let me speak to you for a second."

Holding her purse and jacket in her small hands, she walked into his office further and glanced around. _I wonder where Gingka and Rina did their…business… _Her eyes landed on the couch and then the other couch on the other side of the room. Ignoring the pang of hurt hit her heart, Madoka took a deep breath before finally focusing on her boss in front of her.

"Here's a list of things that I need you to add onto the planner and your phone. It's everything I need for this week and the next. I expect you to be here tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp. We have a busy day tomorrow; we have to go to a few other businesses and speak with the CEO and you're coming with me. Reserve lunch reservations for 4 since we'll be dining with a CEO and his secretary from another company. And next week, we'll be traveling to another town for a few days so I need you to reserve rooms at the hotel. Everything you need to know about that is in here." Handing her the packet of papers, Gingka nodded towards Madoka. "You have everything?"

"Yes," She mumbled, observing the papers. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Gingka was still staring at her. Madoka looked up after she was finished and met his eyes for a few moments before he turned back to his computer.

"Alright," He sighed as he began to type. "Do you have any questions?"

Biting down on her lip, Madoka shook her head but stopped. Noticing her hesitancy, Gingka cocked an eyebrow. Finally nodding, Madoka closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "Yes…uh, Rina…"

Tensing at the mention of her name, Gingka coughed awkwardly. "Yeah?"

"Will you guys be having _business meetings _often? 'Cause maybe I should just leave when she comes-"

"No, you don't have to." Gingka shook his head, looking back at his computer. "She's only been up here 3 times in the last 2 years. I'm sure she thinks we'll be having those meetings often but for me it's not happening. You don't have to worry about her."

Mentally sighing with relief, Madoka nodded. "Okay." Turning around, she started walking out before Gingka called for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Amano." Gingka softly stated, staring after her.

"You too, Mr. Hagane." Madoka replied, glancing back and sending him a polite smile. "Have a good night."

* * *

The parking lot was nearly empty when Madoka walked out. There were only a few cars left as the sun began to set in the city. A light snow began falling down as Madoka headed around the corner of the building towards her car.

Hearing heavy footsteps suddenly walk behind her, Madoka stopped. She was just about to put on her jacket when that sound stopped her. Watching her breath exhale from her mouth, Madoka felt her heart begin to race against her chest.

Another noise startled her once more causing her to quickly turn around. "Mr. Honda. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously as the older man stepped around the building and walked toward her.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to you before I left after the meeting." He answered casually, stepping towards her.

Madoka tried not to step backwards because it would show fear and weakness which was the last thing she would want him to see her feel. It would make him feel more dominant and more in charge. Even though he was older, Madoka was still young which meant she could probably run away from him. However, he was in shape for his age and she was in heels.

"Well you've said goodbye." She said with a forced laugh as she started to back up a step. She glanced around his shoulder to see if anyone was walking to their car. No one was outside except for them. Looking back at Ken, Madoka stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you want?"

"Here," Ken mumbled as he dug into his pocket and brought his wallet. Pulling out a 50 dollar bill, the blonde-haired man handed it to Madoka with a smug smile. "You can buy yourself some dinner."

"I don't want your money," Madoka whispered before slapping the $50 onto the man's chest. He made no move to catch it so it fluttered to the ground noiselessly. The young woman gulped as she watched the money fall onto the ground.

Ken chuckled. "If it's more money you want, than I can arrange that. I'm willing to spend a lot on you if it means I can screw your brains out."

Madoka's cheeks burned as she shoved him against his hard chest. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Unfortunately, Madoka was smaller than average size for a 22 year old and Ken was bigger than an average-sized man that Madoka's shove against him did absolutely nothing. Ken just laughed at her attempts and stopped her immediately with a grab on her shoulder.

Pushing her against the wall, Ken leaned forward. "You could be at the right price, little girl. And don't worry, babe. I'll make sure we both enjoy it. I'll leave you limping around for a week."

Trying to push past him, Madoka whimpered when he shoved her back into the wall. One hand held her in place while the other explored her body, groping her breasts.

"Stop it!" Madoka screamed, trying to knee him in the groin but his body pressed harder against hers. Ken's wet mouth immediately covered hers and tried pushing his tongue into her mouth. Breaking apart, Ken kissed her jaw down to her neck, sucking on it so hard it started to hurt badly.

She screamed but little of it carried because he swallowed most of the sound. Madoka twisted to get away but his weight was against her as he continued to capture her mouth with his.

Tears burned in her eyes and she squeezed them shut. _Dang it! I'm not going down like this! _

Suddenly his weight was thrown off of her and she blinked her eyes open to the scuffle that was playing out in front of her.

"You should keep your hands off unwilling ladies, Honda." A deep voice growled as the man shoved him into the wall.

"Hagane!" Ken choked out as he struggled on his feet; Gingka was a few inches taller than the man, younger, and a lot more muscular. He looked like a small mouse standing next to a powerful lion. "This is none of your business! I was just saying goodbye! She and I have an understanding-"

"It didn't appear as if you understood each other very well," Gingka hissed as he grabbed Ken by the collar and threw him onto the ground. Before Ken could stand up, Gingka pelted his face with a few knuckle-cracking punches. "Consider this your last warning, Honda. Stay away from women who don't want you-especially Madoka."

Madoka's already rapidly beating heart picked up in speed, not because of the violent exchange between the two men, but from the way Gingka said her name. It rolled off his tongue so easily; it was if he were meant to be saying her name.

_Stop being pathetic, Madoka. He has hundreds of other women who are begging for his attention. They're probably a lot prettier than me, more successful, more mature. He'd never feel that way towards me. So stop with these pathetic feelings. _

"Don't tell me she's got you too, Hagane." Ken Honda laughed as he spit out some blood. "She's definitely a hot piece but I didn't think she was your type. You seem more into the…_easy_ girls."

Ken was immediately shut up by another punch to the face. Groaning, Ken tried to stand up on his feet but couldn't. Landing another punch to his face, Gingka grunted with the strength he put into his attacks causing Ken to holler out in pain.

"Now get out. And I better not see you here or around Madoka _ever_ again. Or you'll be sorry." Gingka growled as he threw Ken up onto his feet.

Without pause, Ken bolted from the scene, not giving a second-glance behind him.

"Are you alright?" Gingka asked, glancing at Madoka up and down as if checking for obvious injuries.

Madoka nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little rattled…"

"Your, uh…your shirt." Gingka mumbled, his eyes glancing down at Madoka's chest.

Looking down, Madoka gasped seeing that her blouse was unbuttoned to reveal her plain black bra. Blushing madly with embarrassment, she quickly buttoned it up and glanced up at Gingka who placed his hands in his pockets.

Staring at her jaw, Gingka's expression darkened as he took out a perfectly pressed handkerchief from his pocket. "The next time something like this happens, there may be no one to help you. Ken Honda has sexually harassed a number of women and has paid them all to keep quiet and not go to the cops. I was taking a huge risk having a meeting with him and I immediately regret it."

Madoka opened her mouth to speak but gasped when he suddenly pressed the handkerchief to her jaw. Madoka winced as she felt a slight sting. "What?" She asked, confused as to why he was doing this.

"You're bleeding," Gingka mumbled, staring down at her. "It's a small scratch. He probably grazed it with his teeth or something. He seriously looked like he was going to eat you alive earlier."

Madoka flushed and shuddered at the memory of Ken's mouth and hands all over her. "I don't know why he did that. I've never seen him before and the moment he walked in, he started flirting with me." Scoffing, Madoka stared down at the ground. "I don't understand. I'm not the type of girl a guy would pay attention to."

"You don't know that," Gingka stated softly, secretly admiring her beautiful face as he continued to press the handkerchief on her jaw. "You may just not notice it when in reality…hundreds of men admire you from afar."

"How did you find me?" Madoka asked a quiver to her voice.

"I was walking out of the building when I heard your scream." Gingka explained as he backed away, handing her the handkerchief to keep. "I went to see what was going on but when I got here, Honda already had his tongue down your throat and his hands all over you."

"Thanks for that." Madoka mumbled, grabbing her purse and jacket. "I didn't know if I could have handled him myself. So thank you."

Nodding, Gingka walked beside her towards her car. "Of course."

Madoka was about to open her car door when she glanced down at her front tire. She watched in horror as the hole in the tire grew and grew, letting the air in it escape. "Oh, come on!" Madoka groaned, running a hand down her hair. "Why did this have to happen? This day just keeps getting worse!"

"I can get that fixed." Gingka stated, observing the flat tire curiously.

Placing her hands on her hips, Madoka shook her head. "No, I can't let you pay for it-"

"I insist." Gingka smiled softly causing Madoka to immediately grow quiet. Holding out his hand, Gingka nodded towards his expensive car. "I'll take you home."

Gulping, Madoka glanced down at her flat tire than back at Gingka. _It's starting to feel like déjà vu…._The young woman reached up hesitantly and grabbed onto Gingka's hand. Holding onto her bag, Madoka followed Gingka towards his car completely silent.

Holding the door open for her, Gingka smiled comfortingly as she got into his 2015 black Bentley. While he was walking around the car towards the driver's side, Madoka gripped onto her skirt as she looked around the familiar car. It looked the same when she went home with him. Nothing has changed.

She stayed completely quiet when Gingka got in and started the car. Madoka stared out the window trying to avoid the conversation the two were both inevitable to have. After a few minutes of silence, Gingka glanced over to his right at Madoka and spoke up, asking for directions to her house.

The snow fell softly on the ground as Gingka followed Madoka's directions to her small apartment. He kept making small talk, asking her if she was alright and if she enjoyed her first day working for him.

"It was definitely different from working with Tsubasa." Madoka replied, smiling at Gingka. "But I liked it. It was a challenge and I enjoyed it for a change."

"Good," Gingka stated as he turned into the parking lot to her apartment complex. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

Madoka mentally screamed when Gingka walked escorted her up to her apartment, completely enthralled in his gentlemen actions. After the two reached her apartment on the third floor, Madoka stopped just as she was about to open her door.

Turning, the 22 year old smiled. "Thank you for everything. I'm certainly grateful for the ride home and saving me from Mr. Honda."

Nodding, Gingka shoved his hands in his pockets. "Of course." Smiling, the 25 year old glanced down the hall and noticed a man about to walk into another apartment but he kept glancing over at them. Looking back at Madoka, Gingka leaned in. "Who is that?"

Noticing that the man hasn't moved, he just kept staring at her; Madoka bit her lip in fear. "He's one of my neighbors. His name's Jiro and he lives alone." Feeling her heart speed up in fear, Madoka gulped. "I've always tried to stay away from him. He creeps me out. Always stares at me, never speaks. He just…stares."

Looking over at the man, Gingka sent a glare that made Jiro immediately head into his apartment and slam the door shut. "Tell me if he tries anything." Gingka growled making Madoka blink in surprise.

_It's not like you have to protect me from everything. _Madoka thought to herself but nodded because her heart started beating fast for other reasons. Feeling the sudden urge to drag him into her apartment and kiss him like crazy, Madoka turned and opened her door.

"Thanks once again."

"Of course," Gingka sent another smile that made Madoka want him to just take her now.

_Seriously…He has the type of smile that makes girls _want _the condom to break. _

_Great. Now I'm thinking about condoms. _

_Condoms and Gingka. _

Shaking her head, Madoka quickly walked into her apartment to avoid her thoughts from going any further. Holding in her breath, Madoka waved goodbye to Gingka.

"See you tomorrow, Madoka." Gingka gave her yet _another _pantie dropping smile and walked down the hall.

Shutting the door, Madoka leaned against it with a sigh. "How can I work with him when I barely can even keep my thoughts together?"

The young woman suddenly backed away and stared at the door. An idea popped inside her head causing her to gasp in surprise but then moan in disappointment. _No, you shouldn't do that Madoka. It's wrong in so many levels. _Madoka scolded herself as she threw her bag on the couch and walked into her bedroom.

Biting down on her nails, she glanced over at her closet. Her eyes landed on a few dresses Hikaru bought her, Madoka held in her breath in thought.

_But maybe….one night wouldn't hurt? _


	7. Chapter 6: Magic Mike

**Chapter 6 **

"Last night was so fun."

"Not so loud, I'm exhausted." Madoka mumbled as she rubbed her temples slowly. "I didn't drink at all last night but staying out that late and waking up at 6….terrible."

Hikaru just smiled in response as she sat down in a chair across Madoka's desk. The two were sitting in Madoka's new office, drinking coffee and having a few doughnuts before the workday officially started. Luckily, Gingka has not bothered Madoka yet so that gave the females enough time to chat.

"Well it would be worse _if _you drank but at least you didn't." Shrugging, Hikaru took a bite of her chocolate glazed doughnut. "Dancing with a bunch of hot guys is always the best way to spend our Monday night."

Madoka laughed but nodded in agreement. "It was."

Last night, Madoka called Hikaru to go out dancing after Gingka dropped her off. With one glance at her dresses, Madoka quickly was dressed and headed back to The Wolf Cave where the two girls danced with random guys the entire night. It was so much fun, and yet, very harmless. Around two in the morning, the two girls retuned home where they were to wake up 4 hours later.

"So…" Hikaru sat up straighter in the comfortable chair and glanced towards the door. "Are you gonna tell me the _real _reason you wanted to go dancing?"

Feeling her cheeks warm up in embarrassment, Madoka looked out towards the snowy morning. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh come on, Madoka. Obviously, you need to let some _steam _off. What happened yesterday?"

Giving her best friend a long look, the 23 year old bit down on her bottom lip. "Okay…It started like this-"

"Madoka?" A deep voice interrupted their quiet conversation, causing the two women to look up at the door. Gingka looked even more handsome today- with a grey suit, white button-up, and a light blue tie.

Both women slightly gulped at the sight of him; since Hikaru never was this close to him, she gripped the chair as she looked at Madoka. Hikaru's eyes were wide as she stared at her best friend, as if telling her 'how does he get even _more_ handsome?'

"Yes?" Madoka spoke up finally, sitting up in her chair.

"Have you set up the lunch reservations for 4 today? We should be leaving for the many meetings we have so I need you to make sure the reservations are secure."

Looking down at her planner, Madoka sighed with relief. "Yes I already made the reservations. I'll call right now to make sure."

Gingka nodded his expression still very firm and professional. "We leave in 30 minutes."

Once the 25 year old was down the hall, the two women let out the breath they were both holding. Hikaru looked from the door to Madoka and scoffed. "How in the world are you able to work with him? I completely understand why you slept with him now."

"I was drunk."

"Keep using that excuse to help your case." Hikaru laughed as she stood up. Taking her doughnut and coffee, the woman smiled. "I'll see you later. Have a good day." Just before Hikaru was about to walk out, she stopped and turned. "Oh! And if anything happens…_you tell me!" _

"Okay, okay." Madoka brushed off with a smile as she picked up her phone. "I'll let you know at the end of the day. It's definitely gonna be interesting, spending the entire day with him traveling."

_A very interesting day…_

* * *

"You have everything for the day?"

Taking a last look in her large purse, Madoka nodded. "Yes."

Gingka nodded in response before looking out the window into the snowy day. It looked like the snow was not going to be finished until late tonight; it kept pouring down into the city streets below.

Bundled in black wool pea coat and red gloves, the 23 year old typed away on her small laptop that was resting on her legs. The two were in a black SUV bought for work and were heading towards their first destination. The driver in the front seat was very quiet, never speaking or looking up once. Which left Gingka and Madoka for conversation in the back seat.

Occasionally Gingka would bring up something to talk about, but other than that, the only sound were the tires driving in the slush outside and Madoka's fingers typing away on her laptop.

Gingka looked over and studied Madoka who seemed too focus on her work to notice him. Licking his dry lips, the CEO sat up. "What are you working on?" He glanced towards the document on the laptop.

"Creating a schedule for all the things the rest of the month. I'll send it to you once I'm finished. I also created a reminder which will send us a notification of the event an hour before." Madoka explained calmly, still typing away on the computer.

Looking astonished, Gingka blinked. "Wow. Okay, that sounds great. Very organized."

Madoka let out a small smile, hoping that he couldn't see her blushing. "Thank you, Mr. Hagane."

"Of course." Gingka replied, sending her a handsome smile before typing away on his phone.

The 23 year old glanced out the window, in complete thought. He doesn't seem to be in a total bad mood, which left comfortable room for Madoka. Hopefully the thought of sleeping with him would never come to her mind today, but she knew that wasn't gonna happen. Literally every time she looked at him, she thought about that night as well as the secret desire to have him once again. _He's your boss, Madoka. You shouldn't be having those thoughts about him; it's inappropriate. _

Gulping, the brunette ran a hand down the side of her jaw in thought. She should have a distraction, another man to keep her thoughts from Gingka. _Yeah, that sounded like a good idea._

Madoka glanced over to the CEO through the corner of her eye. His long legs were stretched out while his arm muscles underneath his suit flexed with every movement he made. A look of concentration was on his gorgeous face as he continued to type away on his phone. Soon he had the phone to his ear and he was talking, his voice deep, raspy and authoritative. It always sent shivers down Madoka's spine.

Even though she was both intimidated and tempted by him all the time, she seemed to really enjoy his company. Especially the chance to stare at his beautiful face and muscled body. Not many women do have the chance to see him every day…except maybe his lover. But he didn't have one, did he?

Shaking her head, Madoka looked back down at her laptop and continued typing away. She was afraid of what might happen today but she was also…excited. _Maybe today's not gonna be so bad after all._

* * *

"I want you to know that in our business, we try our very best. Complete 100% work." A sweaty 30 year old man stated shakily. Rubbing a hand down his forehead, the man casually wiped it on his dress pants and waited for a response from Gingka.

Giving him a very stern look, Gingka pursed his lips in thought. Watching her boss from the corner of her eye, Madoka sat completely frozen as she waited for a response as well. She had her laptop on her lap once again, prepared to write anything important that was to happen in this meeting.

Right now, the two were at a share company that was involved with Hagane Corporations. The man sitting in front of them, Mr. Dashner, was trying to convince the CEO to keep the share involved. However, to no avail.

Mr. Dashner looked like he was going to wet himself any second. Madoka couldn't blame him; Gingka was an _extremely_ intimidating man. With his gorgeous face, muscular frame and height that scared every man who walked by, expensive suits, and his position in the business. It's hard _not _to be intimidated.

Madoka felt bad for Mr. Dashner; this meeting basically decided his job and everyone who worked under him. But sadly for her, she couldn't help one bit. It was her boss's decision, not hers.

Finally, Gingka sat up, fixed his tie, and coughed quietly. "Mr. Dashner. I understand your devotion to this job and your employees and I'm sure you try your hardest. Unfortunately…the facts are all there. Your share is not helping, in fact, it's dwindling the sales by 5%. Do you have anything to claim on that?"

Mr. Dashner stared at Gingka for a long moment, his expression of worry turning into one of fear as well. "I'd like you to keep in mind, Mr. Hagane, that we are also top 5 share companies that work the hardest in the city. Surely that is enough to keep us around-"

"You still dwindle the sales by 5%." Gingka stated coldly.

"Y-yes, but I swear that after today my company will step up on our sales to help the large company. I swear that after today-"

"There isn't an after, Mr. Dasher. I'm sorry for doing this, but the agents will be here tomorrow to collect the paperwork. Goodbye."

Mr. Dashner and Madoka stared at Gingka, completely shocked, as he stood up and began walking to the door. "Ms. Amano," Gingka threw over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

Giving him an apologetic look, Madoka quickly got up and walked after her boss. The 23 year old glanced behind her and noticed Mr. Dashner quietly wipe a tear from his eye. Guilt and sadness nipping at her heart, Madoka furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Mr. Dashner didn't even get a chance to share his opinion on the matter. He just lost his job in a matter of minutes, without any fight. It was wrong of Gingka to do it and Madoka couldn't stand for it.

Biting on her bottom lip, Madoka grabbed Gingka's arm when they were about to exit to the elevator. "I think that decision was a little rash and rude." Madoka stated, staring up into Gingka's eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Gingka turned even more serious. "Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Madoka glanced towards Mr. Dashner's office then back towards her boss. "You should give him a second chance. His company is one of the biggest share companies we have; we can't afford to lose him. I think you should go back and let him have his job back. Give him a second chance. Let him show you what the company can do."

Madoka held in her breath as she waited for Gingka to respond. The CEO stared down at her, a scowl on his handsome face however, his eyes were deep in thought. Shaking his head slowly, Gingka growled as he turned and walked down the hall towards Mr. Dashner's office.

The 23 year old let out her long breath, complete relief washing over her. She honestly thought she was gonna lose her job right then and there. Smiling, the woman stood by the elevator, enjoying the moment she was having. _Mr. Hagane actually listened to me…wow, I'm surprised! Throughout this entire day, he barely even looked at me. Perhaps I should speak my mind more often. _

The brunette watched as Gingka stepped out, shaking hands with Mr. Dashner. Mr. Dashner was smiling from ear to ear as he patted the younger man on the back. He kept promising that his company would step their game up and that Gingka would not be disappointed. Nodding quietly, Gingka turned and walked down the hall.

Madoka rubbed her lips together as she waited, wondering if now she would get in trouble. Gingka walked passed her and pressed the elevator button. Stepping back, Gingka stared at the closed door with a glare.

"Ms. Amano-"

"I'm sorry." Madoka quickly apologized, turning to look at him. "I know that it wasn't right to change your final decision as the CEO but I felt that it was necessary. After all, this decision could really help the company with the sales."

Looking down at her, Gingka pursed his lips. "I guess you're right." Was all he said before stepping into the awaiting elevator.

Sighing, Madoka followed him and endured through the silent ride down to the lobby.

* * *

"So how was it?" Hikaru asked as she took a bite from a slice of pizza. "Please tell me something happened…like elevator sex. That would be a _great_ one. Total 50 Shades of Grey stuff."

Setting her pizza down, Madoka gave her best friend a blank look. "No, nothing happened. It was entirely just about business. And elevator sex won't ever happen, Hikaru. That's gross."

Hikaru wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned back in Madoka's couch. "You never know. Anything can happen on late nights in the office." Giving Madoka an innocent shrug, Hikaru continued. "If it doesn't happen to me, it's happening to you. It's a final decision."

Shaking her head, Madoka turned back to the movie they were watching, _Magic Mike. _The 23 year old sighed deeply, her eyes glued to Matt Bomer. "Life is so complicated. Romance, guys…are so complicated."

The blue haired woman snorted in agreement. "Totally agree with you. Why can't guys just straight up tell you they like you and be completely devoted? Life would definitely be easier if every guy didn't drool at the sight of a slut."

Madoka opened her mouth to speak when there was a quiet knocking on the door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she glanced towards the clock, which said 9:30. _Kind of late to get a visitor… _

Getting up, Madoka walked towards the door while Hikaru curiously watched. Hikaru sat up to get a better view, her hand holding onto a slice of pepperoni pizza. Standing on her toes, Madoka looked through the peephole and gasped.

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked, worry and curiosity biting down on her stomach. "Please tell me it's my Prince Charming."

"It's my weirdly quiet neighbor who stares all the time…_Jiro." _


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongChapter 7/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jiro knocked one more time, the sound filling the very quiet apartment. Madoka stared dumbfounded through the peephole, her mouth hanging open. Hikaru quickly paused the movie and quietly stood up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Setting the pizza box on the kitchen counter, Hikaru tiptoed towards Madoka. "Don't answer it. He creeps me out."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't think he's gonna leave. We need to answer it to get rid of him." Madoka replied, reaching for the doorknob. "Let's just make it quick."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh…fine." Hikaru whispered, biting onto her nails. "Be careful."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When Madoka opened the lock, a soft emclick /emwas heard. Her small hand wrapped around the cold doorknob sending a nervous shiver down her spine. Glancing towards Hikaru, Madoka slowly pulled the door open. A soft emcreek/em was heard as the door swung open, the two women waiting for Jiro to say something./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jiro stared down at Madoka whose hand was still gripping the doorknob. She watched as Jiro coughed awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. "Hello, Madoka." Jiro whispered, his voice shaking with every word. He glanced over to Hikaru, his cheeks very red. "H-hi, Hikaru."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How does he know my name?" Hikaru whispered to Madoka who shrugged innocently./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What can I do for you, Jiro?" Madoka pondered politely, with a small smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I was wondering…if I could invite you two over for dinner sometime? Maybe, uh, this weekend?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka immediately started thinking of excuses that would prevent the two from going to dinner with him. She stopped, trying to hide her smile from forming, when a thought popped into her head. She actually was going to be busy this weekend. She was traveling out of town on business with Gingka. A full 3 days; Friday to Sunday. emWhy did that seem like an eternity?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I actually, can't make it…I'm gonna be on a business trip." Madoka answered quietly earning a shocked look from Hikaru./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""With Gingka?" Hikaru asked with raised eyebrows./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""With Gingka." Madoka stated, smiling politely at Jiro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""In a hotel?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""In a hotel." The 23 year old nodded slowly, ignoring Jiro's curious stare./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Just you two?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Just us."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sharing the same room?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hikaru!" Madoka whispered heatedly, her cheeks warming up. "Of course not."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Scoffing, Hikaru folded her arms across her chest. "You are the luckiest woman in the world."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, Hikaru," Jiro spoke up, his quiet voice shaking even more. "Would you still like to have dinner with me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Slowly turning her head, Madoka stared at Hikaru with wide eyes, waiting for her answer. Chewing on her bottom lip, Hikaru played with her hands in nervousness. "Uh…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka mentally screamed at Hikaru to answer quickly. All three of them were just standing there in awkward silence; it was empainful/em. All she wanted to do was eat pizza and watch Magic Mike, not stand here with her best friend and have to face her weird neighbor!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'd love to…" Hikaru finally answered quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"To keep herself from gasping out loud, Madoka rubbed her red lips together continuously. She glanced down at the doorknob awkwardly, wondering what caused Hikaru to actually say emyes/em to him!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Great!" Jiro's face lit up with happiness. "I guess this Saturday at 7? We could have dinner at my house or we could meet somewhere. Whatever works."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll call you." Hikaru smiled softly before giving her phone number to Jiro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka watched in complete shocked silence as the scene between the two unfolded. Jiro smiled like he just one the lottery, which was a first, and Hikaru actually looked pleased about having this sort of attention./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When they finally closed the door, Madoka stood there, staring at Hikaru. Ignoring Madoka's eyes, Hikaru placed her phone back in her sweatpants and walked towards the couch. "I'm gonna resume Magic Mike."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What was that?" Madoka asked finally, wondering what in the world just happened. "You do realize he's creepy…right?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I know he was creepy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"/ememWas?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think he's nice." Hikaru shrugged, taking a bite from her pizza. "Maybe a date with him will do me some good."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're crazy." Madoka stated as she sat down next to her. "Jiro hasn't spoken one word since I moved here and now we have one conversation with him and you're saying yes to a date? What if he's some creeper who wants you in his collection of girls?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'll found out then, won't we?" Hikaru said casually as she leaned back in the couch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You can't just go out with a man you don't even know, Hikaru! What if something happened to you? Something bad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The blue haired woman scoffed in response before patting Madoka's shoulder gently. "Madoka, no offense, but when have I ever not gone on a date with a man I don't even know? I've done it tons of times. Not to mention….You emslept/em with a man you didn't even know!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's different." Madoka immediately tensed up, knowing that Hikaru just made a really good point. "I was drunk-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You keep making that excuse, Madoka, but we both know you wouldn't even have made that choice drunk. Something inside of you ignites whenever you're around him. Something I've never seen before in you. And I think, it's because of that, you chose to sleep with him. You just want to blame the alcohol."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's not true-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes it is, M." Hikaru laughed softly. "Tell me, if I say even his name would you tense up? Maybe even open your legs?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hikaru!" Madoka hit Hikaru's shoulder in response. "I don't do that!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's completely understandable, Madoka!" Hikaru laughed with a slight shrug. "I mean, even I am guilty of doing that!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Geez if you want to sleep with him then do it. I don't care." Madoka stated as she folded her arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well you did say he was the best you've ever had." Hikaru pointed out with a wink. "But I wouldn't do that to you. I can already see that you have some sort of claim over him. And you did call dibs."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Rolling her eyes, Madoka lied her head back on the couch arm. "I don't want to talk about him right now. I already have to go into work tomorrow. Not to mention the trip I have to take in 3 days."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please tell me you've already started packing. Do we need to stop by a lingerie store tomorrow?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's just work, Hikaru. I don't even have any free time except the nights- which I'll be sleeping."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What about dinner?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka stayed silent, knowing that she was free during the dinner time. What would she do? Go to dinner with him for 3 straight nights? It would be like placing a Twix Bar in front of a fat kid and telling him to not eat it…! How could she possibly manage to do that?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hikaru glanced down at her phone and cursed under her breath. "Crap. I gotta get going. Are we still up for the morning run tomorrow?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, sure." Madoka replied robotically, not really paying attention. All her mind was on was Gingka and the long weekend she is going to spend with him. She couldn't help being attracted to him…he's…well, emGingka./em How could you not?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll come over around 5. Is that okay?" Hikaru asked as she collected her things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The 23 year old shook out of her thoughts as she watched Hikaru walk towards the front door. "Okay. See you tomorrow."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I want you. emSo badly."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Then have me." Madoka whispered, gripping onto his white button-up shirt. "Please."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Brushing his lips against hers, he took a quick intake of breath. Not wanting to wait any longer, Madoka stood up and kissed his jaw softly. She felt his strong body immediately tense with the contact as his large hands gripped onto her hips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cursing, he shook his head before pushing her back into a nearby wall. Pressing his hard body against her small one, he leaned down until his lips were sucking gently on her neck. Because of the height difference, he slowly held her up under her arms, causing her feet to leave the ground. Not having a hard surface to place her feet, Madoka wrapped her legs around his waist./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pushing even closer to her, he moaned softly as his kisses slowly made their way to the corners of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, excited for the kiss that was going to happen any second now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He seemed to slow down as he drew closer and closer to her soft lips, as if taunting her with anticipation. Madoka squeezed her legs tighter around him, as if telling him to hurry up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm yours," She whispered in a strained voice. "Please, make me yours."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Almost immediately, he connected their lips in a heated kiss. Madoka's heart pounded hard against her chest as their kisses intensified, telling each other they wanted more and more. He pried his hot tongue in between her lips, meeting hers in a match. Her small hands snuck their way up into his hair, ruffling it even more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His large hands gripped onto her back as he gently dropped her on the bed, quickly covering her with his large, hard body. He took her mouth with a fierce kiss, pressing his hips against hers. His intention was hard to miss, knowing that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sitting up, he quickly slid off her shirt, leaving her in just a bra and pants. His eyes wandered down and he softly cursed before pushing her back down. His hands brushed past the edges of her bra as he pressed his lips against her ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he began to unbutton her pants./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pretty soon Madoka wrapped her bare legs around his waist as her hands were pushed above her head by his hands. One hand held her two small ones as the other gripped onto the headboard of the bed, trying to restrain himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't want to lose control and take you roughly. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, obviously sounding very restrained. Gripping harder onto the headboard, he groaned. "You make it so difficult."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I won't break," Madoka assured, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off to reveal his incredible body. "I want this." She whispered as she unbuckled his belt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sliding her bra off her, he placed soft kisses trailing from her lips all the way down to her belly button. Reaching her panties, he slowly looked up and met her eyes for a few seconds. Madoka gazed at him through heavy-lidded eyes, nodding excitedly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His hands that were gripping on her bare hips slowly moved down to the hem of her black panties. When she felt them slowly leave their original spot, she arched her back in anticipation for his body on hers again. Tossing them to the side, he reconnected their lips and pressed his chest against hers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka bit softly down on his bottom lip causing a low sensual growl to escape his throat that thrummed down her spine. The woman tensed up the moment she felt something hard press against her entrance. She gasped when his hands grabbed each side of her hips, spreading her wider./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPlease…/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wake up, Madoka." A distant voice spoke inside her head causing her to immediately shake her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNo…Not yet, he hasn't even-/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Madoka, it's time to wake up." The voice spoke again causing Madoka's mind to suddenly blur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI'm not finished yet…We haven't even started…/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Madoka!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Just before he was about to thrust into her, Madoka blurred out, his face and body on top of her suddenly disappearing. Her eyes shot open as her body suddenly sat upward, breathing heavily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hikaru sat at the end of her bed, in running pants and a tank top. She curiously stared at her best friend; however a smile was creeping up on her lips. "You slept in. I kept knocking on the door but you didn't answer, so I just used the spare key. It's 5:15."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Running a hand through her hair, Madoka stared down at the covers, a blush escaping her cheeks. emIt was a dream…/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So…care to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow, her smirk widening. "You kept mumbling Gingka's name and arching your back."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I did?" Madoka eyes widened as she rubbed her lips together. "I didn't have a dream…I guess I was just mumbling his name-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bull crap, M." Hikaru laughed as she stood up. "You dreamt about having sex with him, didn't you? I can't blame you though. There was this guy I saw at the coffee store earlier today who just made me want to drop my panties right there. I mean emseriously/em. I'm almost certain he's gonna be haunting my dreams for the next few days"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Groaning, Madoka placed her hands on her forehead. "I can't believe this."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's natural, Madoka. You want him,em badly/em. That's all."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I have to see him in 2 hours, Hikaru! I can't not look at him today and immediately think about my dream! How his body…oh man…never mind." Madoka shivered, her mind filling with thoughts on her steamy dream. "I just can't believe I'm having dreams about having sex with him when I already did. I mean, shouldn't I…move on to another guy?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He must have really been good then." Hikaru smirked, grabbing a pair of running spandex shorts for Madoka. "But seriously, Madoka. I think something is special between you guys for you to be still hung up on him like this."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""This is so complicated." Madoka grumbled as she got up from her bed. "I don't know what to do."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Simple." Hikaru stated as she handed the shorts and a t-shirt to Madoka. "Have sex with him this week. That way, you get your secret desire fulfilled…unless you want even more. And he gets his desire fulfilled too."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You do realize he wants you just as much as you do, right?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her face reddening, Madoka looking down at her running outfit. "No…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Seriously?! I can totally see it!" Hikaru smiled. "And let's just say Kyoya has told me a thing or two…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Quickly looking up at her best friend, Madoka took a few steps forward in anticipation. "What did he say?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm not gonna tell youuu!" Hikaru laughed as she walked out into the kitchen. "That's for you to find out! Now get dressed! I need my morning jog!"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The two women usually had a route they always ran: run around the town, by the woods, by the clothing store to see if they had anything cute, by the coffee shop, and finally the gym to secretly look in the window to watch men work out. It may have sounded creepy but the men there were emgorgeous./em They couldn't help it!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They were about to pass the gym when Madoka got stopped by an old lady who was asking for directions. Hikaru walked a little bit further to peak through the window and immediately froze./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She slowly looked back at Madoka with wide eyes as Madoka said goodbye to the old woman. Madoka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she caught up with Hikaru. "What's up?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kay I know that you want to run off all thoughts on you know who-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Voldemort?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Be serious, Madoka!" Hikaru gasped, a smile escaping her lips at the Harry Potter reference. The two women absolutely loved the books and movies; it was their nerdy passion. That and The Lord of the Rings. "I don't want you to freak out…but Gingka is in there working out-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"/ememWhat?" /emMadoka quickly walked up to the window, excited yet nervous to see him working out. Her eyes landed on his familiar body that she had just dreamt about lying on top of her, as he lifted heavy weights. He had headphones in, not paying any attention to anything around him. Sweat fell down his forehead, chest, and arms as a look of concentration lye on his handsome face. His wife-beater he was wearing clung to his body, showing off his hard abs, amazing pecks, and sexy back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her eyes wandered towards his arms, watching as he lifted each weight. His muscles flexed incredibly causing Madoka to immediately gulp with sexual tension. "This isn't helping." She mumbled, gripping onto her thighs. "I'm supposed to be forgetting about my dream not wanting to continue it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Let's go back to your place." Hikaru decided taking Madoka's arm to lead her away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""B-but…I wanna stay and watch-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Madoka!" Laughing, Hikaru let go of Madoka who quickly ran back and peeked through the window./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Gosh he is so sexy…" Madoka whispered, her eyes lit up with lust. "He…emjust looked at me/em! Oh, crap! Hikaru run!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Turning, Madoka sprinted down the street leaving a confused Hikaru. "Come on!" Madoka called over her shoulder, running as fast as she could. "He just saw me!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He saw you?!" Hikaru ran after her, ignoring all of the curious glances of other people. "Madoka, you're screwed!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I know!" Madoka cried running towards her apartment. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?! What am I gonna say today?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How about," Hikaru breathed out as the two took a quick breather. "I was watching you outside because of your sexy body so I apologize."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Giving her a blank look, Madoka folded her arms across her chest. "I should just call in sick today…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll gladly take a sick day with you." Hikaru smiled, looking down the street for any sign of the hot man. "Kyoya is making me crazy lately."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Should I do it?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He might be curious but just tell him that you've been in bed all day. Maybe he'll think that was just another girl staring at him through the window."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Smacking her arm, Madoka nodded. "Okay fine. I'll call him in an hour."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's decided." Hikaru stated, her eyes lighting up. "Girls day!"/p 


	9. Chapter 8: The Business Trip

**Chapter 8 **

"You have to keep me posted on this three day trip, Madoka." Hikaru stated as she casually painted her toenails a light pink. "I have to know _everything_ that happens."

"Nothing is going to happen, Hikaru. He probably is gonna have some hot blonde waiting for him in the hotel room." Madoka grumbled as she stared up at her white ceiling. "I bet Rina is going…" Unconsciously, Madoka glared at the ceiling at the mention of the woman she ran into a few days ago. She was the woman who claimed Gingka and her were 'dating.'

Stopping, Hikaru looked up at Madoka from her spot on the floor. "Wait, have you called Gingka yet? You do realize you should have been there by now. You're…25 minutes late."

Her eyes widening, Madoka scramble off the bed and ran into her living room of her small apartment. "Dang it! I'm gonna get fired!" She quickly looked around the apartment for her iPhone, her heart pace quickening. "Why did I wait to call him?!" Madoka exclaimed as she stumbled around the apartment.

"You were too scared to call him, remember?" Hikaru called out from her bedroom, letting her nail polish dry on her toes.

"I'm aware of that, thank you!" Madoka rolled her eyes, running into the kitchen.

"Glad I could help!" Hikaru replied, giving her a thumbs up before focusing back down on her nail polish.

Seeing the familiar electronic device lying on the kitchen counter, Madoka sighed. When she picked it up, she groaned. "I have a missed call from him, Hikaru! He's gonna be so mad!"

"Have you seen him mad?" Hikaru smiled to herself, her eyes glued to her toes. "I saw him mad once with Kyoya. Let's just say that deep voice of his and one glare can turn you on so fast, you won't even know what hit you!"

"Not helping!" Madoka replied, her shaking fingers quickly dialing his number. "What do I say?"

"You don't feel good so say you're taking a sick day!"

Madoka paced back and forth throughout the apartment while she waited for her boss to answer the call. She chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to the rings on the other line.

"Where are you?" Was the first thing she heard on the other line, causing her to tense up. Her knees shook with the sound of his voice but she quickly tried to ignore it. _Now is not the right time, Madoka! _"You're almost 30 minutes late." His deep voice growled, sending a shiver down Madoka's spine. "This explanation better be good."

_Well, I had a dream about sleeping with you last night. Went for a run with Hikaru and stared at you through the window of the gym and got caught. So I'm lying about being sick so I can avoid you today…?_

"I don't feel good so…I-I'm gonna take a sick day." Madoka spoke quietly, listening intently on the other line.

"Seriously?" Gingka finally spoke on the other end, sounding very frustrated. "Today's completely booked with meetings and errands, Madoka. Are you seriously ill to not be able to come in today?"

"Wait a minute," Gingka stated before mumbling something to another person on the line. Madoka couldn't hear the conversation going on, but she had a feeling it wasn't good. "Kyoya just came in and told me that his secretary, who just so happens to be your good friend, called in a sick day as well. Care to explain?"

Madoka froze on the spot; what was she supposed to say?! She turned and gave Hikaru a look who stood up immediately and wobbled over with her wet nails. Hikaru waved her hands around with a fearful expression, not knowing what to say to Gingka.

"Be here in 10 minutes, Ms. Amano. I'm not a patient man. Kyoya asks Hikaru to come as well. And to let you know, I don't approve of lying. It's childish."

The 21 year old's mouth fell open when Gingka abruptly ended the call, leaving her still on the line. Finally dropping the phone to her side, Madoka stared at a curious Hikaru. "We have to go to work."

"What? How did he know we were skipping?"

"He knew I was lying…And Kyoya knew you were too, so he wants you at work as well. 10 minutes." Madoka answered quietly, her heart beating rapidly.

Groaning, Hikaru turned back towards the bedroom. "Fine. Let's just get this day over with."

* * *

When the two women got to the towering building, they said goodbye as they headed for their floors. Madoka cautiously peeked her head in Gingka's office, worried that he'd be waiting for her with a stern look on his face.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw no one was in their but her confusion quickly turned into guilt. It was 8 o'clock. He had a meeting today with the board of directors! Groaning, Madoka ran back to her office and quickly did all of the work she had missed in the morning.

* * *

The 21 year old stood in front of the large conference door. She didn't know if she should knock or just wait until the meeting was over. Should she open it? Show him that she actually did show up to work?

Madoka peeked into a nearby window, biting down on her lip. Gingka was standing at the front of the room, pointing to a poster board with hundreds of different numbers on it. Gulping, Madoka knocked twice before quietly opening it. Poking her head in, Madoka met Gingka's eyes who stopped talking immediately. Straightening up his back, Gingka stated in a monotone voice, "Ms. Amano. So nice of you to join us."

The brunette smiled politely. "I have the stats right here, Mr. Hagane."

Nodding once, Gingka beckoned her over to the front of the room. Walking quickly in her heels, Madoka ignored the condescending stares of the older men sitting at the conference table. She stopped a few inches from Gingka, careful not to tempt herself by the close proximity. Madoka looked up at Gingka as she handed him the black folder full of papers. "Uh," Madoka began before taking a hesitant took towards the men.

Understanding what she meant, Gingka leaned down to listen to her information. She tensed up a bit, his amazing, manly scent filling her nostrils. Shaking her head, Madoka stood on her toes in order to whisper in his ear. "The Southern Branch keep asking for your permission to shut down some of its advisors. Should I tell them you'll deal with it tomorrow or…?"

A stressed look came across his handsome face. Furrowing his eyebrows, Gingka glanced towards the clock and then back down at Madoka. "I want you to respond, telling them that I'll talk with the manager later this afternoon. And make sure they don't make any move about the advisors."

"Is that all?" She asked, making a mental note to contact The Southern Branch later.

His stern face immediately told Madoka she wasn't completely off the hook for this morning. Avoiding his eye contact, Madoka held in her breath, waiting any second to hear the words 'you're fired.'

"See me in my office in 1 hour." Was all he said before turning his attention to the men sitting in the room.

Gulping, Madoka quickly made her way to the door, thinking repeatedly that this was gonna be her last day with a job.

* * *

"You can do this." Madoka whispered as she wiped her sweaty hands on her pencil skirt. "He's not gonna fire you. You're a great receptionist." Gulping, the 21 knocked softly on the large door in front of her.

Once she received a 'come in,' Madoka quietly opened the door and walked into his office. She smiled politely even though he wasn't even looking and took a seat on one of the comfy chairs. The 21 year old waited nervously as Gingka typed away on his computer.

_He isn't going to fire me..._She assured herself, her eyes glued to the handsome yet intimidating man in front of her.

"You know why I called you in here, don't you?" He spoke calmly as he finally stopped typing Sighing, the 25 year old leaned back on his chair and fixed his grey tie. Gingka raised his eyebrows as he waited for an answer from the young woman.

"Uh," Madoka gulped before speaking further. "I came late to work…?"

His unamused expression told her that she needed to say more.

"I…lied to get the day off." She whispered finally, her shoulders slouching forward as if accepting her failure.

After a moment of intense silence, Gingka stood up causing Madoka to glue her eyes on his muscular figure. He walked around his large desk and leaned on it once he reached the front of it, closest to Madoka. Folding his arms, Gingka sighed as he looked out the windows of his office.

Clutching her hands together, Madoka stared at her boss as she waited for him to finally speak.

"You do realized I can't just let this slide, right?" His deep voice finally spoke, not taking his eyes off the window.

Rubbing her lips together, Madoka nodded, staying completely quietly. The older man finally looked from the window and down at Madoka, a serious expression on his face. "I'm surprised you did this, Madoka. I thought…I thought you were better than this."

Gasping, Madoka quickly stood up, unware of how close their bodies were now. Her heartbeat increased with anxiety. "Please…" Madoka began her voice suddenly very quiet. "I promise I won't make that mistake again. I…I can't lose this job."

Gingka stared down at her for quite a long time, mentally trying to decide what to do. His golden-brown eyes stared deeply into her blue ones, wondering if she truly meant it. He finally pursed his lips after 5 minutes of intense silence.

"Fine." Gingka stated as he walked back around his desk. "I'll let you keep this job. However, if something else like his ever happens again, don't think I won't fire you." Gingka sat down on his chair and grabbed a piece of paper in his hands. "You can leave now."

Letting out the breath she was holding in for the past few seconds, Madoka nodded. "Thank you, sir." She smiled weakly before turning around. Walking to the door with jelly legs, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior for the business trip coming up, Ms. Amano."

Freezing at the door handle, Madoka turned to look at Gingka. "I will, sir."

3 DAYS LATER

Madoka stared up at the gigantic hotel right in front of her. Her pink suitcase in one hand while the other held her favorite purse, the 21 year old felt her mouth fall open. It was the biggest, most expensive looking hotel she has ever seen! How many floors did it even have?

"Are you coming?" Gingka asked playfully, giving her a smirk. "It's just a hotel."

"It is not just a hotel!" Madoka replied, her eyes still glued to the massive building in front of her. "How did you afford this?!" The woman froze and looked back down at Gingka. "Never mind. Don't answer that; I already know you can afford this."

Laughing, Gingka waited by the doors of the expensive hotel. "Come on. We have some business to do."

Madoka smiled, obviously excited to see inside the hotel as fast as she could. Once she walked in with her boss, Madoka gasped once again earning a scoff from Gingka. "How could you ever get used to this?" She mumbled, stepping in a small circle as she got an entire view of the lobby. "Hikaru is going to be so jealous."

"Madoka?" A deep voice spoke up, earning the attention of Gingka and Madoka. A handsome man, with brown hair and green eyes, came walking up with a big smile on his face.

"Sam!" Madoka smiled as she walked up to her friend. "It's so good to see you!" She stood on her toes to give Sam a hug, her heart beating fast the entire time. "What are you doing here?"

Once the two backed away, Sam explained, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "I'm on a business trip with a few colleagues. What about you?"

Pointing behind her, Madoka glanced towards Gingka who was speaking with the receptionist at the desk. "I'm on a business trip too. With my boss."

"That's Gingka Hagane?!" Sam asked, completely astonished. "I have to meet him. He's only the most successful man in the country!" Laughing, Sam followed Madoka over to Gingka who just collected the room keys. "Mr. Hagane, it's an honor to finally meet you. My name is Sam Peters."

Gingka smiled politely as he shook hands with Sam. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Peters."

"I'm a…friend of Madoka's." Sam explained, giving Madoka sly glance as he did so. Blushing, Madoka glanced down at her heels to keep herself from getting embarrassed. She felt awkward, standing with two men she has had crushes on for the past few days. It felt…like _Twilight_ somehow…

Gingka nodded but kept quiet, adding suspicion to the young woman.

_Why is he so quiet all of a sudden?_ Madoka thought to herself while giving Sam a comforting smile. "Well, I guess we should go to our rooms now and get settled." She stated, taking her room key from the CEO. Gingka turned and started walking towards the elevators while Madoka said goodbye to Sam.

"I was hoping we could go out to dinner tomorrow." Sam asked, putting his hands in his pockets, obviously showing how nervous he was. "Just us two."

Smiling, Madoka glanced behind her to see Gingka waiting by the elevator. Looking back, Madoka felt her cheeks heating up with excitement. "I'd love to."

Sam's smile grew with happiness as he continued to speak. "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow. 6 o'clock?"

"That sounds great." Madoka replied, giving Sam a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sam."

He nodded as she turned and walked towards the elevators. "I'll see you tomorrow, Madoka."

**AN: **

**Soooo…. It's been a few months since I last updated which makes me feel so terrible! I'm SO SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR SO LONG I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE! I really feel so bad that I did that…I understand if you guys stopped reading because I kept you for so long but if you guys still do, thank you! =)**

**I wish I could tell you guys that I'll be updating a lot from now on but I don't know if I will.. I will try as much as I can…but I just have kinda lost inspiration for this story and A New Start. If you guys could help me, by sending some ideas what you want Gingka and Madoka to do in both of my stories that would help so much! That would help me so much! Please send me as many ideas as you want! **

**If you guys have noticed, yes I did change my username. I just thought I'd change it! Winchester is for Sam and Dean Winchester from my absolute favorite TV show, Supernatural. That show is my life. Not to mention Sam and Dean are absolutely gorgeous. If you guys watch the show, who is your favorite brother? Mine is Dean :3 Oh man, I love him. And the 1D is for One Direction! My favorite band. Sorry, I'm kinda getting off track! Haha. **

**Anyway, please send me your ideas and I will gladly put them in my stories! Thank you so much for sticking with me X. You are the best! **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone! It feels like it's been forever since I was last on here and I feel absolutely terrible for leaving everyone like that. Honestly, this year has been absolutely crazy with not even a little bit of time to relax…And I feel like I've done a lot of apologizing so I'll just say I'm SUPER sorry for making you guys wait so long.**

**But don't worry! With a week left of school, I will be able to finally have some free time! So this Saturday I will be writing chapters for A New Start and The CEO And The Secretary. Which means that this Sunday I will update both of my stories!**

**I will be posting this same message on my other story just to let everyone know what's happening. Again, I feel really bad for making you guys wait but don't worry, the wait is almost over. :3**

**I appreciate all of the messages you guys sent me, they've been all helping my inspiration grow for these two stories. 3**

**Love you all and hope you have a great rest of the school year! X.**


	11. Chapter 9: First Date

**Chapter 9 **

**Hello! So, if any of you guys noticed, I decided to change Madoka and Hikaru's age back to 21 because I like the age difference! 4 years just seemed to fit in this story. So Gingka and Kyoya are still 25 and the girls are 21. So the girls graduated from college 1 year ago and have been working at Hagane Corporations for 1 year as well. **

**Enjoy X. **

Madoka stared intently at her reflection for as long as she could. She fixed the sleeves on her red dress and patted down her straightened hair with an insecure expression on her pretty face. It was her date with Sam tonight; he was coming to pick her up at her room in about 5 minutes.

Earlier that day, Gingka and her were packed with different meetings and errands for the company. She was exhausted by the time they got back to the hotel at 4:30 so she quickly took a power nap until five. Once she got up, she took a long hot shower to try to calm her nerves for the date with Sam.

Madoka decided to straighten her hair tonight, thinking that it would be a good difference instead of her curled hair all the time. She happened to bring a red dress that she bought a few months ago, (Hikaru insisted she pack it) and decided to wear it to dinner tonight. The brunette spent extra time to make her makeup perfect for Sam. She was incredibly nervous yet excited about tonight. Sam was a great guy and she hoped it would turn into something more after this date.

The 21 year old smiled to herself in the mirror, trying to boost her self-esteem. "You look great," She whispered to herself as she slid on black heels. "Tonight is gonna be fun."

Just as she was putting on lipstick, a soft knock was heard on her hotel room door. Her heart immediately skipped a beat, knowing that it was Sam picking her up. "Here we go," She whispered grabbing her purse and sliding her phone into it.

Her blue eyes met Sam's green ones the moment she opened the door. She smiled nervously as Sam's eyes wandered over her dress. "You look absolutely beautiful, Madoka." Sam complimented, holding out his hand.

"Thank you," Madoka blushed as she quickly took his hand. "So where are we going to eat?" She asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"This new Italian restaurant that just opened a week ago." Sam explained, looking down at her sweetly. "I haven't tried it yet so let's hope it's good." He joked, earning a giggle from the 21 year old.

"Well I'm excited to try it. Maybe it'll be amazing." She replied as the elevator took them down to the lobby.

"Let's hope so," Sam sent an adorable smile down at Madoka as he held the front door for her. "I'm excited to finally have dinner with you."

Blushing, Madoka smiled from ear to ear, feeling her heart skip a beat in happiness. "Me too."

* * *

Hikaru sighed with a soft smile on her face. She was walking from her favorite ice cream shop, a small cup of rocky road in a grocery bag. Once she got home, Hikaru was going to watch a movie and then call Madoka to ask about her date with Sam. It was a simple yet relaxing night. And that's all she wanted right now.

Just as she was about to get inside her car, Hikaru looked up at the sound of another car pulling in next to her. Kyoya soon got out, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had a black leather jacket on, complementing his muscular frame.

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow, wondering who still even wore black leather jackets today. But she had to admit, he looked incredibly handsome in it. Coughing, Hikaru smiled as Kyoya looked over at her.

"Kyoya," Hikaru greeted as she opened her car door.

Kyoya gave his secretary a once over before nodding slightly. "Hikaru."

Hikaru's heart slightly skipped a beat when he said her name but she quickly ignored it. Smiling once more, she quickly got into her car before any more words could be exchanged between the two adults.

Once she was sitting in the driver's seat, Hikaru leaned her head against the steering wheel and closed her eyes. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was her stomach doing soft flips and her hands sweating? Gulping, Hikaru leaned back and started her car. She would talk to Madoka about this and find out what exactly was going on with her feelings all of a sudden. It was probably nothing. At least…she hoped.

* * *

"I had a really great time, Sam." Madoka smiled up at the 24 year old as they walked back to her hotel room.

"Me too." Sam replied as they stopped at her door. "It was great getting to know you more."

Madoka looked up into his green eyes, her heartbeat increasing every second. She could feel her cheeks warming up as he glanced down at her lips and then back up to her eyes. "I hope we can do this again." She softly stated, watching his lips.

"What about tomorrow? I mean, I know it's short notice but I figured since we're both on a business trip-"

"I'd love to." Madoka interrupted, her smile growing. She was touched by the fact that Sam wanted to go on another date with her. It made her feel…_wanted. _"Same time?"

"Same time." Sam whispered, leaning in closer.

She slowly rose to her toes, the anticipation to finally be kissed by Sam, overcoming her senses. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt Sam's warm breath hit her mouth. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as he inched closer and closer to her.

Sam softly smiled down at her, admiring her perfect features on her face. He closed his eyes, just before he was finally about to connect their lips.

Just then, the hotel door next to hers opened loudly, causing the two to gasp and back away. Madoka was rapidly breathing as her eyes met a pair of familiar golden ones. _Oh great…_

Disappointment crashed through her like a wave on an ocean. She wanted to kiss Sam. She wanted to move on from Gingka and finally like someone else. But it felt like her wish was just crushed right before her. Because the most handsome man she's ever seen was standing before them, glancing from Sam to Madoka.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Gingka spoke calmly, however a ghost of a smile was playing on his lips. "Madoka. Sam." He nodded to them before walking down the hall while sliding on his grey suit jacket, probably going somewhere.

Sam softly laughed before turning to Madoka. He smiled warmly, but he looked slightly hurt and disappointed. Madoka smiled back, but felt the same way. The moment was obviously ruined, which made Madoka want to go scream at Gingka for interrupting.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Madoka." Sam softly stated before leaning down and kissing her cheek softly.

Madoka gasped quietly as he walked away, a smile creeping on her lips. Once he was gone down the hallway, she placed a hand on the cheek he just kissed. She bit down on her lip as she turned and walked into her hotel room.

_What an amazing night…_

* * *

"My almost kiss with Sam was ruined tonight." Madoka informed Hikaru through the phone, her eyes glued to the T.V. screen in her hotel room.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, he was about to kiss me and guess who interrupted."

"Zac Efron."

Madoka laughed, looking over at the clock on her nightstand. "I wish. It was Gingka."

"Gingka?! Are you serious? _He_ interrupted your almost kiss? I can't believe that!" Hikaru scoffed over the phone, completely shocked that Gingka did that. "Maybe he was watching you guys through the peephole and walked out just in time to interrupt you guys."

"He's not jealous, Hikaru. It was probably just a coincidence. Is it wrong that I blame him for ruining the almost kiss?"

"No it's totally understandable. You wanted to kiss Sam and Gingka ruined it for you. But since you have another date with Sam tomorrow, try to get your kiss then!"

"Good idea." Madoka yawned, feeling her eyes droop. "Have anything you want to inform me about?"

Hikaru's thoughts immediately went to her quick greeting with Kyoya earlier that night. She felt not quite ready to share with her best friend, because honestly she hasn't even thought about it herself. She mentally decided that she was going to tell Madoka the moment she came home from the business trip. "No, nothing's really going on. I'll tell you more about something when you come home."

"What's the something?" Madoka asked, curiosity growing inside her. "Why not tell me now?"

"I'm not quite ready to talk about it. But I'll tell you when you get home." Hikaru smiled, knowing that Madoka was dying of curiosity.

"Fine," Madoka huffed, turning off her T.V. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye. And tell me what happens tomorrow!"

Madoka softly chuckled as she shook her head. "Okay, I will."

**Do you guys think it was a coincidence Gingka interrupted their almost kiss? ;) Tell me what you guys think! **

**Next update will be up very soon. Have a good summer! X. **


	12. Chapter 10: Roman's

**Chapter 10 **

**I apologize for the long wait; I've been incredibly busy, surprisingly. I'm so sorry! I have to sing Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy (A famous 1940s song) with my cousins so I've been practicing A LOT. ****K****Anyways, I'll try and update more often. X. **

The next morning, Gingka and Madoka headed to work completely silent. Madoka was still upset at him for ruining her almost kiss last night with Sam while Gingka looked like a he wanted to rip out someone's throat. She had no idea why he looked so angry but she figured it had something to do with what happened last night when he went out.

"How was your date last night?" Gingka asked out of nowhere, glancing down at Madoka with hard eyes.

Madoka looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "Uh, it was great." She replied awkwardly before looking back down at her laptop.

Madoka inwardly groaned. _This is going to be an awful day…_

* * *

Looking down at her French-manicured hands, Madoka stifled a yawn. It's been about 2 hours of sitting at a conference table, talking about boring politics. Gingka wasn't bored, he was obviously dealing with the situation at hand. He looked pissed, but she couldn't blame him. The board they were talking to were a bunch of jerks.

Gingka informed her that she didn't need to take notes for this meeting; in fact, he stated that the meeting was so worthless, there was no point on even going. Therefore, Madoka sat in a room full of older men, staring either at her nails or at Gingka, who glared at the man standing in front of him.

"I'm aware of the circumstances, but we also need to look at the-"

"No, we don't." The man interrupted Gingka for the hundredth time that meeting. "The facts are all right there-"

"If we just look at the facts, we risk the chance of ruining our sales. We need to look at everything in order to stay at the top-"

"The facts are all we need to look at, Mr. Hagane."

Madoka slightly flinched at Gingka's expression. She was honestly surprised at how angry he was at the board. Perhaps it was something else that fueled the anger. But what?

"Looking at just the facts doesn't allow us the opportunity to change and grow." Madoka spoke up, causing every single man to look at her. She glanced between the men, looking at their shocked expressions. Shrugging, the 21 year old continued. "If we look at more than just the facts, we have the chance to grow from the sales and prices. It's not just about facts now a days. It's about costumer compatibility, the sales percentage, and so much more. Mr. Hagane is right. And we should all listen to him."

"You're just a little girl," The jerk growled, standing at the front of the table. "You don't know anything!"

"I know enough," Madoka glared as she stood up. Placing her hands on the table, Madoka glued her eyes on the jerk. "Who is in charge of this entire company, huh? Is it me? Or _you_? I don't think so. Let Mr. Hagane make the call. Hagane Corporations have been the number one business for _years._ There's a reason for that; and it's _his_ choices. You're the one who doesn't know anything."

Silence engulfed the room soon after that, every single man in there staring at her. Some were shocked, some were impressed, and some were down right pissed. Feeling uncomfortable, Madoka straightened her back, fixed her work outfit, and sighed.

"Well, I think this meeting is over. Right?" Madoka looked toward Gingka, who blinked in surprise.

"Uh," He mumbled, glancing over to the man standing next to him.

The man had absolutely no words; he stood there, still staring at Madoka in shock. Then, after 2 minutes of just staring, he slowly nodded.

"Great!" Madoka stated, giving the men a bright, almost fake, smile. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, needing some air.

* * *

"That was…impressive." Gingka commented, as the two stood outside the office building, waiting for their ride. "I never knew you had that in you."

"Well, that meeting was useless. You said it yourself." Madoka smiled up at Gingka who smile back. Ignoring the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she moved her eyes away from his. "Plus that jerk needed to be put in his place."

"You're definitely right." Scoffing, the 25 nodded in agreement. "I can't stand him."

Just then, the black SUV pulled up to the curb. The man quickly got out and opened the back door for Gingka and Madoka. Madoka smiled at the driver and then got in first. After Gingka got in, the driver headed out, looking at the rearview mirror for directions.

"Take us to Roman's." Gingka stated, giving his driver a smile. He glanced down at Madoka, his smile still on his handsome face. "They have the best sandwiches in town."

"Great, I'm starving." Madoka replied, her stomach growling. She ignored her heart that skipped a beat when she met his eyes. Shifting her gaze, the 21 year old tried to hide her blush that was increasing every second. _Why must this happen all the time?_ She thought to herself as they pulled up.

* * *

Madoka tapped her heel onto the ground as her eyes traveled around the menu. An old habit of hers, whenever she was ordering. She had to tap her foot and she's been doing it ever since she was little.

Since Gingka already decided what to order, he glanced down at her heel and looked back up. "Nervous tick?"

"More like old habit." Madoka replied, her eyes searching for a turkey sandwich, her favorite. "My mom did it too, so I guess I got it from her." She continued.

"Do you see her often?"

"I did." Madoka whispered, knowing that Gingka would apologize seconds later. Everyone always did.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay." Madoka cut him short, sending him a quick smile. "It's been 5 years. I'm fine." That last sentence might have been a lie, but she couldn't tell him that she was still broken over her death. No one knew, not even Hikaru.

Gingka nodded, seemingly quieter, as he looked down at the table. "I lost my mom too." He stated his voice quiet.

Placing her menu down, Madoka stared at Gingka with soft eyes. "I'm sorry."

The 25 year old smiled sadly and nodded. "It's okay. I lost her when I was a kid, so I don't really remember her. Whenever I try, I just imagine my father. He's really stepped up to the mother role since her death. It might sound weird but, he's like my mom too." He laughed softly as he shook his head.

"It's not weird." Madoka replied. She reached out and placed her hand on his, unknowingly. Butterflies shot up her arm but she ignored them. "My dad does that too."

Gingka glanced down at their hands and then met her eyes, quietly. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, neither one backing away. Her heart filled with happiness as the moment carried on. She wanted to desperately tell him that she felt something for him…but she didn't even know exactly what _it_ was. So she stayed silent, just as he did.

"So what can I get you guys?" A waitress walked up suddenly, ruining their quiet yet powerful moment.

Coughing awkwardly, Madoka quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the menu. Gingka stared at her as she ordered but when she looked at him; he glanced down at his menu and told the waitress his order.

The waitress eyes lingered on him just a second longer than necessary and smiled seductively. "Well let me know if you need anything else." She stated, only staring at Gingka. When Gingka never returned her gaze, the waitress turned and strutted away, hoping he was looking after her, but to no success.

He had his eyes on another woman right in front of him. But unfortunately, Madoka never even noticed.


	13. Chapter 11: Locked Out

**Chapter 11 **

**I noticed that throughout the chapters, Madoka's age ranges from 22 to 23. Sorry about that :p Madoka's official age is now 21 (I know, I'm changing it a lot). But it's staying that way. Sorry about that confusion! =) **

"Is this how you do it?" Madoka asked nervously, looking up at Sam.

Sam smiled as he sat down beside her. "Here, let me help you." He set Madoka's foot in his lap as he began to retie the ice-skate.

For their second date, Sam wanted to take Madoka ice-skating. Since it was her first time, the 21 year old was a little nervous. But with Sam by her side, who's done it before, she felt better about it. Madoka blushed as Sam retied her skates. Once he finished, he looked up and smiled brightly.

"Ready?" He asked, standing up. Stretching out his hand, the 24 year old nodded comfortingly.

Taking his hand, the brunette smiled back. "Yes."

Madoka was a little wobbly at first but after a few glides across the ice, she looked like a pro. Since she was still a little cautious, the young woman held onto Sam's hand as they skated across the ice along with many other people.

"You look like you've been doing this for years," Sam told Madoka with a wink. "You make me look like an amateur."

Giggling, Madoka shook her head. "Yeah right. I'm the amateur here, you're the pro!"

"You're right," Sam joked earning a light slap on the shoulder by Madoka. The 24 year old laughed in response as he stared down at Madoka. After a few moments of silence, Sam voiced his thoughts. "You're so beautiful."

Blushing madly, the brunette looked down at the ice. She froze when Sam's fingers gently raised her chin to look up at him. They slowed down until they were leaning against one of the walls of the ice rink. Since it was outside, a light snow was falling down, creating a beautiful atmosphere. Madoka looked up at the sky and smiled, admiring the snow.

When she looked back at Sam, her smile turned into a nervous one as she watched him lean closer. She felt his warm breath hit her mouth making her shiver. Her heart beat grew faster with each passing second but she didn't feel as excited as she thought she'd be… why could that be? Madoka closed her eyes, as she pushed her doubting thoughts to the side. Sam was a nice guy, nicer than the ones she's met before. She should be happy that she's going out on another date with him. So why wasn't she feeling the butterflies and fireworks when his lips connected to hers?

Their first kiss was nice and sweet but it wasn't exactly what she expected or wanted.

When they leaned away, Sam smiled brightly but all Madoka could do was slightly smile back. She felt like her body and mind was here but her heart wasn't… Blinking, the brunette looked away from Sam's gaze. She couldn't possibly be thinking about Gingka, could she?

No, she wouldn't let this happen. Gingka was a one-time thing and that was it. She has to get him out of her mind no matter what.

* * *

After Sam left, Madoka stood at her hotel door with a pout. That date was nice…however, it wasn't anything else. Sam is nice, the kiss was nice, and the date was nice. Just nice…that's all she wanted right?

Leaning her head against the door, the 21 year old sighed. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered.

"About what?" A deep voice pondered aloud making Madoka gasp and look to the left.

Gingka stood there, in a grey suit, about to open his hotel door and walk in. He had his coat in his arms as he looked down at Madoka with a curious expression. There was still snow in his hair, causing it to gleam in the light.

Blinking, Madoka gulped as she stared up at him. _It's all his fault…He ruined my taste in men because all I want now is him. It's his fault! _She thought as Gingka cocked an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, noticing her glare.

Ignoring the shivers inside her body, Madoka folded her arms. "Yes, you did do something wrong."

"Can I ask what?"

Rubbing her lips together, the brunette shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Gingka asked, a smirk growing on his handsome face. There was a slight hint of humor glowing in his golden-brown eyes as he eyed his secretary.

"Because…" Madoka answered awkwardly, eyeing his tempting lips.

The 25 year old laughed softly as he opened his hotel door. "Alright well, goodnight."

Cursing, Madoka regretted what she was going to do the minute her heart decided for her. "Wait!"

Stopping, Gingka looked out the door. "Yes?"

_Kiss me. _Madoka thought, staring into his eyes. However, no matter how much she wanted to say it, she held it in. Her mouth was squeezed shut as Gingka furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there something you wanted, Ms. Amano?"

Her heart skipped a beat but she quickly shook her head. "No, not tonight. Goodnight, sir."

Looking completely confused, Gingka nodded. "Goodnight."

Once his hotel door closed completely, Madoka groaned. "What the heck is the matter with me," She mumbled as she opened up her door and walked inside. Madoka ran a hand down her face as she threw her purse and jacket to the side.

Kicking off her heels, the 21 year old threw herself on the bed and sighed deeply. It was completely quiet in her hotel room, making her thoughts run completely wild.

_I like Sam, don't I? Of course I do, who wouldn't? He's nice, sweet, a gentleman, and….why can't I think of anything else? Is that bad that I can't? _

Shifting positions, Madoka stared at her hotel door in thought. _Then there's Gingka…My goodness, there are too many words to describe him. I don't even know where to begin; he has so many good qualities about him. But he's my boss; and that means OFF LIMITS. _

Her thoughts were immediately broken when she heard her phone start to ring. Sitting up, the brunette picked it up, knowing that it was Hikaru.

"Hey," Hikaru greeted through the phone. "How was your date?"

"Nice," Madoka answered with a shrug.

"Uh oh…"

Cocking an eyebrow, Madoka pondered aloud. "What?"

"You don't like him."

"Of course I do. He's really nice."

"You mean he's boring." Hikaru interrupted. She knew Madoka too well.

"What? No! He's really nice!"

"He's too _normal _for you. You always use the word _nice_ to describe something that's boring and normal. You want to feel excited about a guy and Sam doesn't cut it for you. I could tell immediately after you told me it was nice, Madoka."

"But I like him." Madoka stated weakly, looking down at her hand in her lap. "We had our first kiss tonight too. Sam's a really nice guy. He's sweet and a gentleman and…"

Hikaru sighed through the phone. "You really are in love, Madoka."

"What? I didn't say that-"

"Not with Sam, Madoka. You know who. Why else would you not immediately gush to me about your first kiss with Sam? If you really liked him, you would have immediately called me afterwards. But you didn't; you didn't even tell me the minute you picked up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"Madoka blushed as she squeezed her eyes shut. "But I do need to tell you something."

"Lay it on me!"

"When I got back to my hotel room…Gingka was walking back to his and…I really wanted to kiss him."

"I knew it!"

"Hikaru, this is serious!" Madoka sighed. "I don't know what to do. How can I like someone else when Gingka has ruined my expectation of men? I mean all I do is compare other men to him now. Either how they're not as handsome as he is or they don't have the same amazing qualities he has. It's a real problem."

"I know the answer." Hikaru smiled. "You love him."

"Impossible. I've barely even known him for a month. That's not true-"

"Unless it's true love."

"Stop it." Madoka rolled her eyes. "I'm probably just infatuated with him, that's all."

"It could turn into something more, M. Why won't you give it a chance?"

"Because he's my boss and he probably has way more prettier women crawling at his feet!" The brunette leaned back on her bed and groaned. "Plus I'm 21. He's not gonna want to date a 21 year old. I'm too young and too immature for him."

"Well maybe he likes how_ innocent_ you are." Hikaru giggled, obviously implying something _else_ too.

"Be serious, Hikaru. He probably still thinks I'm a kid who just got out of college." Her heart slightly broke at the sentence but she went on. "He doesn't like me."

"You don't know that, Madoka-"

"Yes I do." Wiping away a single tear, Madoka sighed. "Anyway, I need to go to bed."

"Madoka-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hikaru stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Madoka hung up and sat there for a few seconds, in thought. _Could Gingka like me back? Or is it just my imagination? _Shaking her head, Madoka got up and changed into pajamas. Putting her hair up in a messy bun, the 21 year old climbed into bed and turned on the TV.

After about an hour of watching TV, Madoka looked over at the clock. 1 o'clock in the morning. _Great._

"I need chocolate." Madoka groaned as she got up. She knew tonight was going to be a late night but she didn't care. Madoka needed to get her mind off of things for a while.

Once she got down to the lobby, the young woman went over and grabbed a king-sized Symphony chocolate bar and a Diet Coke.

"Hotel key?" The woman at the register asked, popping her gum.

Madoka went to grab it but froze. _Oh no…_Blushing with embarrassment, she set aside the chocolate and soda. She patted down her shorts, checking for the key. Madoka stopped the moment she realized it was by her phone on the night stand of her room. "What if I forgot it in my room?"

"Then no food." The woman replied with a cold expression.

"How will I get in my room then? I forgot it; can't you make me a new one?"

"Our machine's broken. Sorry. We're getting it fixed tomorrow." The woman answered as she looked down at her phone. "Guess you don't have anywhere to sleep tonight."

"Well can't you have a janitor come and help?"

"He just left for the night."

Groaning, the 21 year old turned and headed for the elevator. "This night just keeps getting worse." She growled as she sent the employee a glare.

"Not my problem, miss." The women returned the glare and went back to texting.

"Screw you." Madoka mumbled as she hit the 'up' button.

* * *

"Just do it…It'll be fine. It doesn't need to be awkward or tempting. I'll just sleep on the couch." Madoka kept muttering to herself as she stood in front of Gingka's hotel door. "It's fine. Just say- 'I got locked out of my room, can I sleep in yours tonight?'" Sighing, Madoka shook her head. "This is horrible. I sound like a desperate whore."

Her small hand shook as she held it centimeters from the door. "You can do this." Madoka's whole body stayed stiff and unmovable the moment she knocked on his door. She rubbed her lips together, waiting for him to open it. Her heart started pounding rapidly when she heard a shuffle of steps.

Madoka's breath was immediately taken away when he opened the door, wearing just pajama pants. She tried to keep her eyes up on his face but she couldn't help but steal one glance at his amazing abs. His red hair was tousled more than usual and he had a tired yet sexy look in his eye. His golden-brown eyes blinked in surprise when he saw Madoka standing there.

"Madoka?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I, uh…" Madoka gulped the minute she realized she couldn't speak. Squeezing her fists together, she used any courage she had left and coughed. "I got locked out of my room and the front desk won't be able to make me a new one until tomorrow morning. I was wondering if I could, uh, sleep in here tonight."

Before Gingka could say anything, Madoka continued. "I'll be fine on the couch." She smiled sheepishly at the older man.

Nodding tiredly, Gingka smiled comfortingly. "Yeah, come in." He opened the door wider and watched as she quickly walked in. She started walking towards the couch when she felt a warm hand grab her arm gently.

"I'm fine on the couch-"

"Nonsense." Gingka interrupted, walking her to the bed. "I'll take the couch."

She couldn't hide her blush as Gingka grabbed a pillow and blanket and walked over to the couch. Madoka stood there, watching as he laid out the pillow and blanket and started to get in it. As she got into his bed, the 21 year old glanced over at Gingka who had just lied down.

"I'm really sorry about this." Madoka apologized, feeling incredibly bad about this situation.

"It's okay, Madoka. Really. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable tonight." Gingka replied, sending her a quick smile.

Smiling back, Madoka lied her head down on the pillows and closed her eyes gently. Her heart fluttered happily the entire night and her thoughts were finally at ease from the hectic day. She didn't know why she was so calm; perhaps it was because Gingka was sleeping just a few feet from her. Or maybe it was the sweet smile he sent her minutes before.

Whatever reason it was, Madoka was unbelievably happy and that was okay with her.

**Sorry if it wasn't my best! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm going to make this a short story of about 20 chapters. Maybe less, maybe more. If you guys have any ideas of other story ideas you'd like me to write about Gingka and Madoka, let me know. =) **


	14. Chapter 12: Running From The Past

**Chapter 12 **

**Really sorry about the wait! I'm participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and I have to have 50,000 words written by the end of November so I've had absolutely no time to write anything else! I'm a bit ahead with my scheduled words so I thought I'd work on this tonight! I've also kind of lost inspiration for this story so I've had no ideas on where to take it… So right now, I'm just writing my heart out. ;) **

**And if you guys haven't noticed yet, but I changed the book covers to both of my big stories! I really like these ones, so let me know what you think of them! **

**Hope you enjoy… **

Madoka sighed as she closed the door to her apartment, her luggage right next to her. Turning on the lights, Madoka bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"So?!" A voice asked, running out from her bedroom.

Shocked by the sudden voice coming from nowhere, Madoka screamed and dropped her suitcase back onto the floor. Taking off a heel, the 21 year old held it out as defense.

"Madoka, it's me." Hikaru laughed, sitting down on the couch of Madoka's living room.

Sighing, Madoka retracted her arm and leaned against the door. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Uh, waiting for my best friend?" Hikaru raised her eyebrow. "You know I have the spare key."

Madoka nodded as she bent to pick up her suitcase once more. "Right, right." Mumbling to herself, she walked into her bedroom and placed the suitcase on top of her bed.

Hikaru straightened up and smiled when Madoka sat down next to her. "Sooo…?"

"What?" Madoka pondered aloud, reaching for the TV remote. "I called you already about everything that happened."

"Yeah but," Hikaru sighed looking at the now turned on TV. "I was hoping you could add details."

"You really do want to live through my life." Madoka smiled as Hikaru sent her a pretend glare. "Look, nothing's going to happen between Gingka and Sam. I've officially sworn off men."

"Since when?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Sam is really nice. However, he isn't really fun to be around. He's too…normal, if you know what I mean. And Gingka is wonderful," Madoka sighed. "However…"

"What?"

"I think he gets jealous really easily. And he seems a bit overprotective."

"So?"

"So?" Madoka cocked an eyebrow. "That's gonna be annoying if he punches every guy who looks at me. I want to be my own person. I don't want to have a boyfriend who acts like my father."

"There is such a thing called _talking_ with someone about that. I think Gingka's perfect for you. And if that's a problem, just let him know and I'm sure he'll stop. I don't know him personally but I have a feeling he would do anything for you."

Biting on her lip, Madoka nodded. "Yeah, but it's not like we're a couple already. We haven't even been on a date."

Smirking, Hikaru winked. "But you have slept with him."

Nudging her, Madoka shook her head. "But I've been on 2 dates with Sam. What if he asks me on another one? Does that make us a couple?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe. I actually have met a few people that were a couple after the third date." Stopping, Hikaru hummed in thought. "Come to think of it, if he were to ask you where your relationship was going, what would you say?"

Feeling her heart squeeze with anxiety, Madoka bit down on her lip. "I have no idea."

Just then, Madoka's cell phone sprang to life, its ringtone shouting across the room. Hikaru raised her eyebrows as she watched Madoka get up to retrieve it.

"If it's one of the boys, I'm totally calling it fate."

Rolling her eyes, the 21 year old looked at the Caller ID and blinked in surprise. "It's my dad." She spoke in a soft voice as her mind filled with painful memories of the man who ruined her life.

"Oh gosh," Hikaru scoffed as she threw her head back in disgust. "I _hate_ him." Hikaru thought of the times when they were in high school- how broken Madoka was when she lost her mother, how she missed days of school afterwards and would come back with bruises and scars which were clearly visible when she had her cheerleading outfit on. After that, Hikaru had Madoka stay over at her house for weeks until her father demanded she come home. Hikaru tried to help as much as she could, but Madoka's father was the adult and they weren't at the time.

Lifting her head, Hikaru suddenly looked very concerned. She quickly stood up and walked over to Madoka, who was rapidly breathing. "Madoka, you do not have to answer it." She whispered, taking the phone from her. "He doesn't deserve your attention."

"What if it's important?" Madoka could feel the tears coming into her eyes, as she rubbed the spots on her arms and cheeks where he used to beat her.

Madoka's father blamed Madoka for her mother's death. After all, Madoka called her mother to come pick her up since her car was broken down in the highway. While her mother was driving, a truck slid on black ice and couldn't control the wheel so it immediately collided with her small van. She was killed on impact.

Since then, Madoka's father beat her whenever he felt like it, especially when he was drunk. Madoka was okay half the time, since her father was either passed out on the couch or at a bar. It was when he was home and awake that really scarred her for life. He used to smack her, throw empty beer bottles, and say horrible things about how ugly and a disgrace she was.

Madoka was so ashamed of her past; she would tell everyone she had an amazing childhood. She told them her father treated her well and they have a great relationship. In fact, she told Gingka that when they had lunch together a few days ago.

"He has nothing important in his life, Madoka." Hikaru spoke, glaring at the phone. "He ruined everything after your mother died."

Feeling a panic attack rising in her chest, Madoka thrusted her phone towards Hikaru. "I can't take this." Clutching her hair, she paced back and forth, trying to calm herself down. "I've run from my past and him the moment I turned 18. He hasn't called or tried to get in contact with me since. Why now?"

Hikaru ignored the call and set her phone down on the table. "Hey, Madoka. It's okay." Gripping her shoulders, Hikaru looked down at Madoka with wide eyes. "Just take deep breaths. In, out, in, out." Together, the two friends took deep breaths and exhaled them until Madoka finally calmed down.

"You don't need to answer to him anymore." Hikaru whispered, gesturing to her phone. "You have the power now. He's nothing."

Madoka nodded quickly, her mouth pressed in a tight line.

Hikaru looked around and sighed. "How about we cheer up and go get some coffee?"

Taking a shaky breath, Madoka replied quietly, "Okay."

* * *

Madoka stayed completely quiet as the two sat in their favorite booth at their favorite coffee shop. She had her small hands wrapped around her steaming cup of coffee, although she didn't drink it. Her eyes were glued to the ground and her leg was bouncing up and down.

Hikaru tried to get her to talk but Madoka only replied with a short answer or a nod. Hikaru leaned against her chair and sighed, completely defeated.

"Who can help," Hikaru mumbled, picking at her chocolate chip muffin.

Just then, the door to the coffee shop opened and closed, the familiar bell chiming softly. Hikaru looked up and froze, watching the man walk up to the counter and order something. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his secretary was sitting a few feet away with her best friend.

Gulping, Hikaru ignored her racing heart and watched as the man grabbed his coffee and turned to walk out the door. "Kyoya!" She called, regretting it immediately because his sharp blue eyes looked and landed on her.

Kyoya smiled slightly and walked over, greeting Hikaru.

"I'm sure you know who Madoka is," Hikaru blushed pointing towards her best friend, who barely looked up.

"Ah, yes," Kyoya smiled as he grabbed a chair and sat down at their booth. "The incredible Ms. Amano. You know Gingka talks about you a lot. Don't worry; it's all _very_ good things."

Madoka should have blushed at the comment, but she was so lost in thought, all she did was nod. Noticing her behavior, Kyoya glanced over to Hikaru for an answer.

"Madoka needs some cheering up and _distraction_." Hikaru smiled seductively at Kyoya. "Perhaps you know of someone who could help?"

Smirking, Kyoya glanced over at Madoka who was oblivious as to what they were talking about. "How about we all go out? I'll give Gingka a call and we can head to dinner."

"Sounds great," Hikaru looked to Madoka, who of course didn't say anything. "Madoka would love to, although she's not listening at all."

Finally, Madoka looked up and blinked. "Oh, hi Kyoya."

Laughing, Kyoya stood up, already dialing. "I'll be right back."

"You're welcome." Hikaru took a victory sip from her coffee and leaned back. "I just got us a date with two _gorgeous _guys."

"What?"

"Clearly you need a distraction and some cheering up from that awful event an hour ago." Hikaru gave Madoka smirk. "We're going on a double date with Kyoya and Gingka."


	15. Chapter 13: Double Date

**Chapter 13 **

Gingka was just about to leave his top-floor apartment when his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket. Picking it up, Gingka locked up his front door and pressed his phone to his ear.

"This better be good," Gingka mumbled to the phone as he slid his keys into his suit pocket. "I have a meeting in 10-"

"You're rescheduling it." Kyoya interrupted coolly.

Rolling his eyes, Gingka walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button. He looked across the hall in boredom and smiled at the young woman who was just walking into her apartment. Blushing, the girl waved flirtatiously as Gingka stepped into the large elevator.

"And why is that?" Gingka replied as the elevator doors closed.

After the elevator went down two floors, it stopped and opened, revealing two teenage girls. The girls were giggling and whispering until their eyes landed on Gingka. Freezing, the two girls stumbled into the elevator, blushing madly. They smiled at each other, obviously not expecting a man like Gingka to be in the elevator with them. Gingka could hear the two girls whispering things about him but he ignored it, listening to his best friend speak through the phone.

"We're going on a double date." Gingka could hear Kyoya's smirk through his tone. "And I bet you're going to like it."

Raising an eyebrow, Gingka shook his head. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can."

Sighing, Gingka gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Kyoya, you don't understand. I have a meeting."

"You're the freaking CEO of _your own_ company. You can reschedule it."

"I don't know." Gingka stated, running a hand through his tousled hair. He heard a soft sigh coming from the teenage girls staring at him. Pursing his lips, Gingka focused on the closed elevator doors as they continued going down. He knew he got this attention from females but he thought they would be less... _noticeable_ about it. He just wanted to be treated normally and not treated like some sort of celebrity.

"Gingka," Kyoya sighed through the phone as the sound of a few car horns blared through the phone. "Listen to me-"

"Kyoya, I'm busy tonight-"

"Madoka's gonna be your date."

Silence engulfed the conversation, causing Kyoya to laugh softly. "Well?" Kyoya asked after a few seconds of silence.

Gingka huffed out the bucketful of air he was holding in. His heart began beating wildly at the _mention_ of his secretary. The elevator doors opened at the lobby and Gingka allowed the girls to leave first. Walking out, Gingka shook his head as a smile grew on his handsome face. "I'll be there in 10."

* * *

Madoka tapped her fingers against the round table as she chewed on her bottom lip. Hikaru, who sat next to her, nudged her gently. Kyoya had just left to call Gingka and tell him which restaurant they were in, leaving the two girls alone.

"Calm down," Hikaru whispered. "You look like a teenager going to prom."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Madoka replied, glancing towards the front door. "You know I officially sworn off men!"

"I'm not a good influence, you know that." Hikaru shrugged as she looked at the menu. "Of course I would try and break that promise. Men are… _men_." Hikaru winked as she crossed her legs to add emphasis.

"I need to find a new best friend."

"Hey, you have to admit, I'm the one responsible for ¾ of your greatest memories." Hikaru smirked.

Madoka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. "Hikaru, you know how I act around Gingka. Heck, you know how I act when I _talk_ about him. I'm crazy! I shouldn't be doing this, I should be at home."

"And not getting laid? No way."

"I'm not sleeping with him tonight."

"Keep telling yourself that." Hikaru looked up and smiled. "They're here."

"Oh gosh."

Hikaru kicked Madoka's foot as the two stood up to greet the older men. Pulling down her skit, Madoka sent Hikaru a quick glare as her foot began to throb.

"Don't mess this up, M." Hikaru whispered through her smiling teeth. "Who knows, Gingka could be _the one_."

"If he's the one, and that's a big if, I could still mess it up and be totally fine." Madoka replied back as her eyes landed on her boss. "And I can see that you have feelings for Kyoya."

Gasping, Hikaru elbowed her quickly. "No I don't!"

Madoka sent Hikaru a smirk as she walked up to Gingka. "Yes you do." She whispered for only Hikaru to hear. She suddenly had this immense confidence that shocked her best friend. Hikaru watched, completely impressed, as Madoka hugged Gingka in greeting.

"That's my girl." Hikaru mumbled as the four sat down at their table.

"So," Kyoya smiled at Hikaru. "How long have you two known each other?"

Madoka kept her smile from emerging as she glanced at Hikaru through the corner of her eye. Madoka knew Hikaru was blushing, but luckily her tan skin hid it very well. When Hikaru didn't answer, Madoka nudged her under the table.

"What? Oh, uh, 8 years." Hikaru answered. "We went to high school and college together. And we both were on the varsity cheerleading team."

Madoka blinked in surprise at all of the information Hikaru was revealing. She never acted like this around a guy. Unless… she really liked him. Rubbing her lips together, Madoka held back her smile.

_I knew it! _Madoka thought to herself as she looked down at the menu.

"What about you guys?" Hikaru asked.

Madoka knew Hikaru hated small talk. She liked to get straight to business. However, tonight seemed to be the only exception.

Kyoya glanced at Gingka who furrowed his eyebrows. "12 years?" Kyoya suggested.

"That sounds about right." Gingka shrugged.

"Yeah, we were on the football and baseball team together growing up."

"Oh cool," Hikaru smiled, crossing her legs, clearly nervous. "Do you guys still play?"

"We do when we can." Gingka answered, sending a glance at Madoka.

"Actually there's an annual work football tournament in a few weeks." Kyoya smirked. "Because there are so many employees, there are multiple different teams."

"That's sounds exciting." Hikaru sat up, her eyes growing wide. "Are there like tryouts or something?"

"Yeah but they already passed." Kyoya answered just as the waitress came walking up. "You are welcome to watch, though."

Madoka looked over at Hikaru, who was blushing madly. Smiling, she turned and looked at the waitress who had her notepad all ready. "Drinks?" She asked, her gaze lingering on Gingka and Kyoya a bit longer than she should have.

"I'll have a diet coke." Madoka sent the waitress an intense glare- hoping to show that_ he's on a date with me._

"Me too." Hikaru followed suit and soon after, Kyoya spoke his drink which was a scotch.

"I'll have water." Gingka mumbled, looking down at his phone as he answered a business question.

"No way, man." Kyoya shook his head. "He'll have a scotch as well."

Rolling his eyes, Gingka smiled as he slid his phone away. Pretty soon after, the waitress came back with their drinks and then took their orders. Once their food arrived, the four ate the wonderful meal as they chatted away, learning more and more about each other.

Kyoya, most of the time, spoke to Hikaru with a smile on his face. Hikaru had her eyes glued on Kyoya the entire time, barely noticing Gingka or her best friend sitting next to her. Gingka and Madoka both noticed this, so they spoke to each other quietly, hoping not to bother them.

When everyone was finished, Kyoya asked if they wanted dessert. Hikaru immediately agreed but right before Madoka was going to, she met Gingka's eyes who nodded towards the front doors. Butterflies exploded in her stomach and she nodded, knowing what he meant- to leave Hikaru and Kyoya alone to talk.

"Actually, we're gonna go." Gingka spoke earning a surprised look from Kyoya. Standing up, the two grabbed their jackets and slid them on. Gingka placed a few 20s on the table and nodded towards Kyoya.

Madoka avoided Hikaru's beating gaze because she knew if she looked at her, Hikaru would be smirking seductively. Buttoning up her jacket, Madoka waved to Hikaru quickly before she could say anything.

The two walked away, leaving the suddenly quiet table. Just about they were to reach the front door, Madoka received a text.

_Make good choices, my little protégé. TELL ME EVERYTHING._

Turning around, Madoka sent a smirking Hikaru a glare before stepping out of the restaurant with Gingka.

* * *

"You know, Kyoya has been talking about Hikaru nonstop for the past week." Gingka informed Madoka as they walked down the sidewalk.

It was around 8 o'clock in the busy city. The midnight pool of the sky was accompanied with the full moon and clouds that released a soft snow. The snow began to stick to the ground causing Madoka to grip onto Gingka's arm to keep her from falling on her heels. A cold breeze blew past them but luckily the pair was protected by their winter jackets.

"I noticed that they kept blushing when they caught each other staring." Madoka replied, smiling up at her boss. "Do you think they would ever start dating?"

"I don't know about Hikaru but Kyoya never really gets into serious relationships. However, maybe she's the exception." Gingka escorted Madoka around the corner towards the city's bridge that allowed citizens to cross the lake and enter a beautiful park. "Do you care for walk? Or is it too cold?"

"I would love to go for a walk." Madoka answered, hoping that her blush wasn't standing out.

If Madoka were with anyone else, she would ask to go home. But with Gingka, she felt like anything was possible and totally fine with her. Plus she didn't even feel very cold. Maybe that was because her body was touching his since he was escorting her… Blinking, Madoka stared straight ahead, hoping that her thoughts would not start to wander.

They were about to pass by a hot chocolate stand when Gingka looked down at her. "Want some?" He asked with a smile.

Returning the smile, Madoka nodded, following him to the colorful stand. Gingka ordered two hot chocolates and handed Madoka one of them before paying the smiling elderly man.

"Enjoy you two," The elderly man commented, with a certain sparkle in his eye.

The two continued walking down the sidewalk, towards the bridge, chatting quietly. Every so often, Gingka would brush some snowflakes off of Madoka's hair or nose, smirking while Madoka would flush in response. When they made it on the bridge, they stopped in the center and stared out into the snowy lake.

The snow was quiet and peaceful which made the two smile with happiness. It felt wonderful standing in the quiet, cold, yet beautiful scene with such a great person next to them. Occasionally, a couple or a small group would walk past them, ruining the peace, but it would return soon after. After a few minutes, Gingka sighed and turned to Madoka.

"I think you're a really nice person, Madoka." Gingka complemented. "When I hired you, I had no idea how much of a good influence you would have on me. Not only do you make me a better CEO but you make me a better man. So, thank you."

"You're welcome." Madoka replied, feeling her heart beat wildly. It was freezing outside but Madoka felt completely warm inside. She loved being with him. And she hoped he felt the same.

Smiling, Gingka hesitantly took her hand. "There's something I want to show you." He spoke quietly as he led her down the bridge.

Biting down on her lip, Madoka followed pursuit and looked around, admiring the beauty of the city's park. They walked a few minutes before Gingka stopped in front of a small yet gorgeous garden. Gasping, Madoka took a few steps in front of Gingka and looked around. There were bushes that consisted of multiple different flowers- roses, lilies, peonies, primrose, and tulips. The grass was covered in a light snow as were the weeping willow trees surrounding the small garden.

Turning, Madoka looked at Gingka. "It's beautiful." Looking towards the roses, Madoka continued. "Very beautiful."

"I found it one morning while I was running." Gingka walked up to Madoka, staring at the surrounding flowers. "I was shocked that I haven't seen this before since I've lived here for over 5 years. I assume not many know of this garden in the park." Glancing down at the 21-year-old, Gingka smiled. "I haven't shown anyone before and I thought I would with you."

"I'm glad you did." Madoka replied, touching a pink lily gently. "I love flowers."

The two stayed at the garden for a few more minutes before it got too dark to see the flowers anymore. Heading back, Gingka held out an arm to escort which Madoka gladly wrapped her arm around his, linking them. She held back a happy giggle as they made it back into the lit city.

When they made it back to the restaurant, Gingka looked down at Madoka questioningly. "Did you drive here or catch a ride with Hikaru?"

"I got a ride with Hikaru." Madoka answered as she looked into the restaurant. "Seeing as she's gone now, could I have a ride home?"

"Of course," Gingka nodded in response before opening the passenger door to his car.

Madoka slid into the familiar car and sighed. She felt like she was on heaven this entire night. When Hikaru told her of the double date, she was pissed and didn't want to go at all. But now, Madoka wanted to thank Hikaru a thousand times. Madoka knew she was going to eat her words 'I've officially sworn off men.' However, she had no idea she would eat them just hours after she said it!

Shivering, Madoka watched Gingka get into the driver's seat and turn on the car. Madoka knew Hikaru was going to be bragging forever but right now, she didn't mind. She absolutely loved the date she had with Gingka. Madoka saw a side of him she never knew she would see. Looking over at her boss, Madoka smiled softly. Were her feelings for him growing even stronger?

Before she knew it, Gingka pulled into her apartment driveway and turned off the car. Stepping out, Gingka walked around and opened the door for Madoka who, grudgingly, got out. She wanted to stay in there, with him. For tonight. For tomorrow. _For eternity._

When they reached her door, Madoka turned and looked up at Gingka. "Thank you so much for tonight. I know Kyoya sprung up on you and made you cancel a meeting so I apologize-"

"Don't apologize." Gingka interrupted with a shake of his head. "I'm glad I did it. I got to spend tonight with you and get to know you more."

"I'm glad tonight happened too." Madoka flushed and turned to unlock her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Gingka asked, raising his eyebrows.

Madoka nodded and immediately froze when Gingka leaned in closer. She closed her eyes, hoping for a kiss, but was caught by surprise when Gingka kissed her cheek gently. Madoka's eyes opened immediately after and met his for what seemed like forever. She bit back an idiotic smile; her cheek still tingling from his lips. Was it wrong that she wanted him to kiss her again? But on the lips?

"Bye," Gingka smiled before he turned and walked down the hall.

Madoka watched his muscular back as he disappeared down the steps. Once he was gone, she let out the air she had been holding in. Turning, Madoka opened her door and squealed softly. She hopped inside, smiling the biggest smile she could produce.

She felt a slight disappoint in her stomach, wanting him to kiss her on the lips, but she pushed it aside. A kiss on the cheek was just as good. Shutting the door, Madoka slid down until she was sitting and kicked off her heels.

Pushing the hair from her face, Madoka closed her eyes. She began reliving the entire night over again and wondered what Gingka felt during the date.

Little did she know that Gingka was smiling just as big as he got into his car and drove away into the snowy night, reliving the date as well.

**I've come up with a Christmas one-shot for Gingka and Madoka. I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT. X. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not my best writing but I thought it was just ****_adorable_****. Please review! **


	16. IMPORTANT: MUST READ

I have some bad news guys…

So, my life has been super busy lately and honestly, it's just going to get even more busy as time goes on! I felt horrible for not updating A New Start and The CEO and the Secretary. I love both of those stories but I just didn't have the time nor the inspiration to write them. So I've decided to take down A New Start. I'm SO SORRY. :( I don't have time for both so I figured I'd take down one. I feel _horrible!_ But I hope you guys are okay that I'm still keeping The CEO and the Secretary. I'll finish that story but I must warn you, that I'm incredibly busy, so I won't promise that I will update frequently.

I hope you guys understand. I just do _not _have the time to work on both.

I'll continue to write though! I won't necessarily write long stories (maybe I'll make an exception every once in a while) but I think most of the time, I'll write one-shots. :)

I also really want to start writing for other things I love like Harry Potter (James and Lily are my FAVORITE couple _ever_!) so I want to start writing in other fandoms as well. :)

I hope I don't lose you guys! Just know that I love you all and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed all of my stories over time!

I will officially take down A New Start in 2 days. *sobs* Again, I'm really sorry guys! But I hope you understand that I tried my best and I still absolutely _adore_ writing for you guys. :)

I'll try and update CEO soon.

I love you all X.


	17. Writer's Note

Hello!

So many of you may have noticed that I actually did not delete A New Start!

Well, there are two reasons why I haven't.

One: I didn't really see the point of taking it down. I guess I'll leave it up but I will not be updating it. I'm keeping it for your amusement, I guess :3

Two: I honestly completely forgot to take it down. (That probably shows how busy I am! Ha-ha)

So A New Start will stay up. :)

Sorry that I haven't updated CEO and I'm sorry to say this but I will not be updating it for _a while. _

I'm incredibly busy with school, work, and the musical I'm in. I'm also working on my very own novel that I'm writing so that's really my big focus whenever I have time.

The next update will, unfortunately, probably be up around April (sooner or later).

Thanks for staying with me, guys. I'm being very hard so I'm grateful for your support! X.


End file.
